


On Sailing the Beautiful Seas

by jessi201, Meowmeowmerida



Series: Hetalia: Italy's Storybook [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Backstory, Betrayal, Boats and Ships, Collaboration, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fanservice, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Lemon, M/M, Ocean, Past Relationship(s), Pirate England, Pirate Hetalia, Pirate Spain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scandal, Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Treasure Hunting, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi201/pseuds/jessi201, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Arthur Kirkland kidnaps Captain Hedervary's 2nd mate Jessi en route to the Land of the Rising Sun. But problems and plans become foiled as love triangles form and Arthur's past comes back to hurt him. Literally.<br/>Best friends and co-crew Alexandria and Jessiline discover the true meaning of love, and stay badass at the same time.<br/>Each pirate sees the wonder of morality of power.</p><p>Each country has a backstory and an ultimate goal. Follow each country as pirates in the Beautiful Seas.</p><p> </p><p>Collab with<br/>meowmeowmerida</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Amazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungary's Ship and Crew!
> 
> Hungary wakes up to find unexpected guests aboard her ship. They want something.
> 
> AusHun

When Captain Héderváry awoke that morning, she knew something was wrong. The sea was louder than usual, the barrels below deck clanged about far more harshly than an ordinary day, and the precious Amazon rocked like a strumpet's hips.

The brunette beauty yawned, stretching her arms above her head and crawling out of bed, slipping a foot into her booties and heading out.

"Alexandria? Jessi?" She called, peeking a head out her door.

No answer. Looking at how high the sun was, it must have been around 9:00.

Strange, she thought, walking down the halls, stopping at Alex's door. She lifted her hand to knock, but the old door opened and revealed something scandalous.

"ALEXANDRIA!!" She shouted, pausing whatever she was doing.

Alex gasped, pulling back and turning to see her Captain staring at her, angry.

"Captain! I- I can explain!" She gasped, pulling away, and buttoning her shirt back up.

"Fornicating with the enemy..." She gritted her teeth. "That's mutiny!"

The enemy happened to be a Matthew Williams, shy, handsome, but gentle and kind. Rumor has it, but Alexandria Brooker and him were seeing each other.

Well, now that the Captain had seen it, it wasn't a rumor. She had walked in on it, or rather what was going to happen.

"I apologize, Captain Elizabeta..." Matthew defended.

Elizabeta had him against the wall, her cutlass to his neck. "Where's Kirkland?" 

"I saw him run after Jessi..." He said, shyly.

"Where's Jessi?"

Matthew only looked at her bewildered. Elizabeta's eyes widened and she took off for the main deck. Alex and Matthew followed suit, heading up towards the sky.

Elizabeta let her eyes see the massive sails that towered over her own ship. The Amazon was much, much, smaller compared to the kraken of the ship looming above. It was a Leviathan, it was the King of the Seas, it was the Black Crown. And who but the king of the seas himself should own the vessel, Captain Arthur Kirkland.

Her crew, Alexandria Brooker, Jessiline Miron, Katyusha Braginskaya, and Erika Vogel, were a bloody good crew. Alexandria was a master swordswoman, a connoisseur in foreign language and quite a beauty, Jessi had wits as sharp as a crocodile, a scallywag when necessary, and also a fine lass, Katyusha cooked like no other and had a heart large enough even for the scourge of the seven seas, her own brother. Erika... was just Erika, the petite of the crew, in charge of all small matters and not afraid to speak her mind. The Amazon was given the nickname "The Feminists".

At the moment, Elizabeta could catch a glimpse of the Captain quickly going below deck, with Jessi over his shoulder. Erika was swinging on the rigs with her trusty blunderbuss, and Katyusha relaying the guns. Alex drew out her katana, which despite how exotic it was, proved to be remarkable. She was was of the few Buccaneers in the Beautiful Seas to possess such a weapon. Any others were considered invincible, and that's why many were after her.

Matthew hesitated to pull out his revolver and aim at the piratess he loved the most. Alex was too, but due to her code of honor, she had to. What resulted was the two of them pretending to fight.

Arthur came out from under deck, blood on his shoulders, ready to duel. 

"Ahoy! Captain Hedervary!" One of his hands set down a plank, which he strode across. 

Elizabeta  growled. "What makes you think barging on me vessel is alright?"

"Ah, we're all mates, aren't we? What's wrong with a little unexpected surprises?" He smirked.

Elizabeta scoffed. "King of the Seas or not, you are unwelcome here."

"Fine, I'll say it right out." He stared at his gold-covered hand. "I want something from you, Elizabeta." He paced around the deck.

"What?"

"What are ye willing to bargain?"

"Are you trying to hornswaggle me, picaroon?"

"Not at all. Simply, I'd like to offer a trade... a barter..."

"You're not a sutler..."

"Your ship for the release of your hand..."

"Not me ship! Blimey!"

"Unless you want your hand back... I'll turn her into a scrumpet... my personal wench..."

"Never, you bilge rat..."

"Why not, love? You're such a fine lass... why don't you settle down, find a swashbuckler... a Privateer..."

Elizabeta paused.

She was once married to a young, dashing Privateer and also a talented musician. They were quite happy, living each day as if paradise was on land. Until....one day, he never came home from the job. She pondered and worried, contacting authorites, but no answer. 3 days later, she had an answer. They found him, blown down, sinking to Davy Jones' Locker. Someone had done him wrong. Further examination of his form and they discovered it was poison, and later, a shooting. Whoever had taken his life was his mate, his coworker. They poisoned him, shot him, and left him to drown in the sea. If only she could know who killed her sweet Roderich, if only....

"Love?"

Elizabeta regained attention. "No."

Arthur frowned. "I'm sorry about this..." Without any words or warning, he pulled out his cutlass and striking her against her breast, dashed away to his ship, sailing off.

Elizabeta slumped to the ground and it all went black. The last thing she remembered was Alexandria's words':

"Captain! Captain! He's got Jessi!"

 

 


	2. The Black Crown (Lemon!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate England! Pirate Iggy!  
> England's Ship and Crew!
> 
> Now that Jessi's in England's captivity, what will happen?
> 
> LEMON! SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Con Warning!

Soft, silky... 

Jessi awoke suddenly, feeling the soft plush around her. 

Where am I? She thought. "This isn't the Amazon..."

Turning around, looking up and around, she knew. Her thoughts migrated to the day before. The last thing she remembered was Arthur Kirkland, pressing her against the wall, rubbing himself against her, nipping her neck. The action was so sensual for her that she fainted.

She was sleeping peacefully, until she heard the door to under deck slam open and heavy footsteps. She knew it couldn't be her crew because they were deep, loud, and heavy. Jessi hid under the covers, hoping it was just the Captain carrying a barrel. Then they came closer, closer, and closer, until they were a few steps away from her door. 

Jessi fashioned her trusty tanto, pulling it to her side, and tiptoeing towards the door and opening it. Peeking out, she saw Captain Kirkland and his crew, Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams, a.k.a Alex's secret lover. He commanded Matthew to search Alex's room, and Alfred to search for loose treasure. But Alfred probably went directly towards the galley, and that's how the crew realized there were scallywags aboard. 

Arthur took a glimpse of Jessi and smirked, heading closer to her. Jessi gasped and slipped behind the door, and crept back to her bed, pretending to sleep. She held the tanto close to her heart. Jessi was yet another with a foreign weapon that everyone wanted. She couldn't let it go or lose it, or else....

When Jessi first became a pirate, the Amazon was marooned at an island. Despite Elizabeta's words, the curious young lass took an adventure inland and discovered a land that was civilized and populated. Immediately, she was intercepted by a group of heavily-armored men, but their leader set her free.

3 months later, when the Amazon was still marooned, the young man gradually became infatuated with her and Jessi as well with him. 6 months later, as the ship was about to set sail, the young man ran to the edge of the beach and confessed. Jessi jumped off to confess as well. Elizabeta was so moved that she extended their stay for another 3 months.

On an ordinary day, he decided Jessi was the one, and she accepted. But now 3 months had passed and Elizabeta didn't want to overstay their welcome. So he gave her the tanto, as a toke of his affection, and both promised to keep in touch until Jessi would return a year later. 

One day he suddenly stopped writing. Jessi was heartbroken, distraught if it was her fault. Yet, she promised to return, and that was one of her top goals. All she wanted was to return to the Land of the Rising Sun.

That's why the tanto was her prized possession. If anything happened, she would have lost her Nihon... Kiku...

The door opened suddenly. Arthur stood at the door wearing a thin long-sleeve cut into a v-neck but was 2 sizes to big and pants that were set a little low on his waist.

Jessi thought she was drooling at how bloody lovely he looked.

"Good morning love..." He smirked, walking towards the bed.

Jessi blushed, hiding under the covers. "Arthur..."

"Don't hide, Jessi... You're quite a beauty..." He said, sitting on the side of the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

Why was he being such a gentleman?

"Yes, actually..."

"Too bad I couldn't share it with you..."

Was he suggesting-

"Arthur?" Jessi asked, hoping he'd be chivalrous.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you kidnap me?"

"Kidnap? No, love, kidnapping is taking by force... and abusing them."

"..."

"..."

"But I never agreed to come with you."

"You wanted to when you pecked me...."

"You-"

"Let me tell you why you're here. I arranged a trade with your Captain. You for Elizabeta's treasure."

"You wouldn't dare..." Jessi suddenly growled.

Arthur stroked the inside of her thigh, making Jessi notice how she was dressed. She looked down to see white stockings secured with red garters, white boy shorts, an asymmetrical red skirt short enough for the shorts to be seen, an off-shoulder thin white long-sleeve with the sleeves opened, and a black corset that barely held her bust. She looked like... a wench!

"I may have told me crew you were me personal wench..." He smirked.

Jessi growled, reaching for her tanto, but it wasn't at her side.

"Where is it?" She demanded.

"Looking for this?" Arthur reached at his back, pulling it out and swinging it around.

"Give it!" She lunged forward, but fell forwards as Arthur stood up. Arthur caught her by the underside of her breast, pushing her back against the bed, climbing on top of her. Jessi knew what was happening next. She sought release but he tied her hands above her head to the headboard.

***

Arthur set the tanto on the side table, and began undressing the lass under him, he started with the corset, pulling it by the strings, causing her bust to spill out and her shirt to fall off her shoulders. He tore at the thin fabric, leaving her topless.

Jessi whimpered under him, screaming and crying. Wanting to see her struggle, he tied a piece of the remaining fabric around her mouth. Now all her screams were muffled. His hands went to her swollen flesh, pulling and probing, caressing and kissing, even licking and biting.

Jessi couldn't help but stifle a moan. It had been a while. Kiku was never this aggressive.

Next he went to her skirt, sliding it down her legs slowly, exposing her form to the cold silk. All that remained was the barrier to her booty. Arthur looked back at his work, seeing her in nothing but stockings and drawers made him mad. He leaned forward, kissing from her inner thigh, to her stomach, in between her breast, the side of her neck, behind her, and lastly, crashing his lips against hers, passionately.

"Ahh..." Jessi moaned. "Stop it...." She couldn't deny it, she was attracted to the swashbuckler, but she didn't want this, not now, especially because of her commitment.

Jessi wrapped her arms around his neck, then down his arms, then his chest, attempting to punch him, but instead ripping off his shirt.

Arthur pulled out her mouth, whispering. "Eager, aren't we love?"

Jessi shook her head frantically before he slid his tounge back in her mouth as his fingers trailed up her legs and slipped down her barrier.

Jessi gasped as she felt something long enter her, something tickling her, something amazing, something making her want more.

"You're wet..." He smirked, moving down to where his fingers were, kissing her waist and letting his mouth go wherever he pleased. Jessi gasped and moaned and whimpered, as his fingers and tongue moved.

Jessi whined as his hands left her, but breathed raggedly, seeing him lick his fingers.

"Ah, sweet and lovely, just like you..."

Seeing her already undone made him harder as he pressed against her, feeling her breast against his upper half, kissing her again, hard enough to leave marks all over her neck. Jessi whined, feeling his need pressing against her through his clothed appendage.

Each whimper she made only made him desire release.

His head moved back down, and Jessi gasped, feeling something hot entering her, hitting those spaces perfectly.

"Arthur!" She bucked, screaming his name.

"Jessi..." He reached down to unsheath his throbbing member. Opening her legs, he positioned himself at her entrance.

This was it. Jessi thought. Arthur was about to take her, this would be rape, this would be assault.

"Arthur...." Her eyes read as an affirmative for him to plunge all the way in.

"Ahhhh!" Jessi's head went back, her body becoming tight and lit on flames.

"Blimey! So tight..."

It was if being deflowered again. It had been nearly a year since she last made love.

"Love... you're not a virgin...?" Arthur was shocked, he'd expected to see blood. He was hoping to be the one.

Jessi's tears ceased, and Arthur began to thrust.

He pulled all the way out until just the tip was in then slamming all the way in.

Jessi clawed at his back, pulling his hair, wrapping her legs around him as he was practically ravaging her, grinding against her, kissing, licking and biting.

"Nghh...."

"Mmm..."

"Ahh..."

Soon after both began calling out each other's names. Jessi was at her peak, finally releasing, and Arthur, rode his out.

***

Arthur untied Jessi from the headboard and laid her down, stroking her hair, helping her fall asleep. He lay next to her, kissing her forehead, and snuggling up to her, his arms around her waist. 

Arthur looked back at her, and not knowing what came over him, felt the tears prick at his eyes. Maybe it was the fact he practically assaulted her. Maybe it was because he broke his "gentleman" code, or maybe because he was in love with her....

Both of them being pirates, they often clashed at sea or at port. One of his crew, Matthew happened to be seeing one of her crew, Alexandria. Matthew always asked for his company heading into town, and he would "accidentally" run into Alexandria and Jessi. Jessi was lovely, the perfect amount of mischievous and clever. She did, take an interest in him, but she acted as if someone else had already won her heart. Throughout the countless times, he realized how fine she was, and eventually admitted to his crew how he really felt. The Amazon just happened to be in the vicinity of the Black Crown when he came up with a plan.

The plan was to kidnap Jessi in exchange for the Amazon. In doing this, he would get two for the price of one, he could redeem himself and win Jessi's love and the Amazon. But, looking at what he had just done, he felt like the scourge of the beautiful seas. Being nicknamed "King of the Seas" was definitely fitting.

\----

When Jessi woke again, she noticed she was starkers. Shame. That was all she could think of. Yes, Arthur basically raped her, but she enjoyed it. Would that constitute as a crime? She was torn. How could she break her promise to Kiku? I am such a whore... she hid her face in shame. She looked around for her clothes, and saw them folded on a table across from her, with a jug of water and a bowl of soup and a piece of bread.

She looked around, as if someone was in the room, but there was nobody. Getting up, she saw in the mirror all Arthur had done: hickeys, bruises, lacerations, shame...

Tears streamed down her face as she dressed, looking again to see nothing but a wench.

Arthur's heart sank, looking through the peephole on the door. What had he done? There was no chance of redemption...

\---

Jessi peeked out the door later that day, afraid of leaving, but seeking escape. She wanted to get back on the Amazon, and get back to Elizabeta and Alexandria. And Kiku.

She stepped out, one heeled boot in front of the other, but fell with a crash, tripping on her skirt. Instantly, someone came around the corner and saw her.

Matthew.

Both gasped. Matthew froze, but Jessi stood up, brushing and dusting. "Matthew! Don't get Arthur! Please!"

He looked down. "I'm sorry, Jessi." He ran off, possible to Arthur.

"NO!" Jessi threw a dagger at him, but it missed and stroked a picture frame on the wall, breaking the glass. Jessi ran for it, unsure of where she was going, but something caught her leg, and she fell, again.

"What. are you doing?" A familiar voice snarled behind her.

Jessi sighed. Bloody hell. Busted.

England carried Jessi back to her room because the rope sprained her foot. Setting her down on the bed, he didn't even look at her.

"I-"

"Don't."

"..."

He took of her boot, gently touching her sprained foot, looking for the sprain. He found it, because she yiped.

"King of the Seas, my God."

Arthur frowned, his brows twitching at her comment. Jessi's eyes closed, ready for his retaliation. But instead, his hands went to her shoulders. Pressing again, she yiped.

"Love..."

Jessi looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes.

"You have wounds all over your back and shoulders..."

Jessi's anger bloomed. "You mean the ones you gave me?!"

Silence. Arthur's heart sank, again.

"And your foot's sprained. You'll have to stay in bed..."

"You haven't answered me!"

"No, fresh wounds, from your 'escape'."

"What's with the saracasm? Why wouldn't I want to escape? First you kidnap me, then you rape me, what next, torture?"

Arthur was completely silent. "Just..." He continued to bandage her foot. "Be quiet..." He said, blushing.

Jessi realized she was doing enough. Did he have some kind of foot fetish? Is that why he was blushing? Once he was done, he moved to her shoulders and back.

The awkward silence was broken by Arthur's unusually silent voice. 

"You are my wench, and my prisoner. You will obey me and comply. You will know when something is within your judgement. However, I will not cease with punishment." He finished, slamming the door behind him.

Jessi lay down and sobbed into her pillow.


	3. El Jefe Rosa and the Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain and Russia's Ship and Crew!
> 
> So more characters are introduced, secrets revealed and a new enemy.
> 
> Spamano, FrUk, Russia/Belarus, AusHun

Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo looked out on the open sea, seeing it sparkle in the bright sunlight.  
“Antonio you bastard!” A voice swore at him.  
Toni turned around to see his little captive, Lovino, as red as a tomato, carrying a bucket and a mop.  
“Ay, what’s the problem, Lovi?”  
“What the hell do you mean? I don’t want to clean this damn excuse for a ship!”  
Toni chuckled, the rumor was that Lovino was more than just a kidnapped slave to the Captain. Whatever he did when he brought him below deck was a mystery.  
“If you clean it, Lovi, I’ll give you some tomatoes.” He smiled, pulling the curl on top of his head, which made Lovino seethe.  
“Kesesesese!” An obnoxious laugh breezed through the sails. “It looks like the Black Crown’s just up ahead!” The pirate at the wheel, Gilbert Beilschmidt, smirked, his pet bird sitting on his shoulder.  
“Honhonhon! Looks like we can pay my little friend a visit!” said the other pirate, Francis Bonnefoy.  
Toni strode out to under the crow’s nest, smiling.  
“Weigh anchor when we catch up!” He ordered, suddenly grabbing Lovino by the shoulder. “Come with me, Lovino…” He said, heading below deck.  
\---  
“Captain!” Alfred burst though Arthur’s door. “Captain, sir, another ship has anchored starboard!”  
Arthur frowned, seeing that the tea had spilled when Alfred barged in. and all over his parchment.  
“Jones, you idiot! Do I need to remind you to knock?” He scolded, brushing him aside the door, heading to the main deck. He saw El Jefe Rosa and its crew wanting to cross. Alfred set down a plank, as Arthur commanded.  
“Carriedo.”  
“Kirkland.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Shall we catch up, matey?”  
Arthur scoffed, shifting his weight. “Alright.”  
“So I heard you looted the Amazon.”  
“Aye. I heard you’ve been pecking that slave of yours.”  
Toni chuckled, despite the low blow. “That’s quite a story. How about you kidnapping and assaulting Hedervary’s second mate?”  
Arthur’s brows furrowed. “How the hell did you hear about that?”  
“Oh, it’s all over the beautiful seas. Since you stabbed the Captain, the news went to port.”  
“Bloody hell…”  
\---  
“Matthew?” Jessi called, opening her door.  
“Jessi, I can’t let you go outside.” Matthew said, walking to her door.  
“What’s Arthur up to?”  
“He goes by Captain. But he’s speaking with Captain Carriedo.”  
El Jefe Rosa! Maybe she could stowaway until she found the Amazon or she could charm Francis into letting her board.  
“Alright…” Jessi smiled, shutting the door.  
When Matthew was gone, Jessi snuck out, but was slower than yesterday. Her pains were reminders of the “love-making” Arthur gave her. Her breast ached, her womanhood sore, and her entire body throbbing and tense, and even the wounds from rope and other injuries.  
She was slow, so her attempt to escape was met with yet another fall, and this time, right in front of Arthur.  
Arthur turned around and tensed a little. He saw how hurt Jessi was, but he didn’t want to seem soft. She was supposed to be his wench, his prostitute, but he saw as someone he loved. So now it was time for the act. He grabbed her by the back of her collar, pulling her up, and gripping her hard by her wrist.  
“The hell are you doing up here?” He growled.  
Jessi was about to answer, until the other crew members boarded the Black Crown.  
“Arthur, mon ami!” Francis came up to Arthur, attempting to embrace him, but Arthur shyed away. Francis frowned, until he saw Jessi.  
“Aye, Jessi, mon amor!” He winked, taking her wrist out of Arthur’s grasp and kissing her hand. Jessi blushed, then he continued to embrace her.  
Arthur boiled with jealousy, then Gilbert came up to greet Jessi. Well, it was more like flirt with Jessi.  
Gilbert snatched Jessi out of Francis’s arms, pressing against her back.  
“Jessi, hello liebe…”  
Arthur’s heart grew even more jealous. After about 10 minutes of the two pirates touching Jessi, he couldn’t stand it anymore.  
“I think it’s about time you leave.” Arthur said, snatching Jessi back. “We’ve got stuff to attend to.”  
Francis smirked, giving the both of them suggestive faces. Toni summoned the crew back to El Jefe Rosa and bid them goodbye before sailing off.  
“I meant it, love.” He snarled, pushing her back forward below deck.  
\---  
“Captain? Captain Ma’m?”  
Elizabeta opened her eyes, she was surrounded by her crew, minus her 2nd mate. She wasn’t on her beloved ship.  
“Where am I?”  
“You’re in Austria. We had to anchor at port.” Alex said.  
“You were badly injured, Captain.” Erika added, concerned.  
“Would you like some water?” Katyusha offered.  
“No thank you,” Elizabeta answered, sitting up.  
“Captain, you shouldn’t sit up, your shoulder!” Alex stopped her.  
Elizabeta sighed.  
“Where’s Jessi?”  
“She’s been taken captive by Captain Kirkland.”  
“We don’t know where they are.”  
“Take me back to the Amazon.’  
“But-”  
“I am a Captain. I will go down with my ship.” Elizabeta attempted to stand up, despite her crew’s pleas.  
“I’m alright, it’s just a scratch.” She smiled, heading for the door.  
“No-”  
Elizabeta opened the door and realized where she was. It was hers and Roderich’s home, and right across from her was their bedroom and portraits of them. She broke into tears.  
Erika and Katyusha guided Elizabeta to a different room to lament while Alex went to her letters. Matthew always wrote her at least twice a week, and because they were enemy ships, it had to be in secret. Everyone knew they were in love, but no one knew they had letters circulating. Today, there was one letter in her possession, which Alex had received in the dead of night while everyone was asleep.  
Dearest Alexandria,  
I cannot explain how much I wish to see you. The Captain is expressing all his love for Jessi and I can’t help but feel jealous. This is the only way I can express mine for you.  
Are you alright? I am sorry Captain had to harm yours. Are you safe? Have any men threatened you in any way?  
I just need to know where you are and if you are well. I am in good company.

Love,  
Matthew

Dearest Matthew,  
I miss you just as much. I long for your touch each day. I am alright but I feel I am in danger. I am not sure if I am safe, seeing that my Captain has been injured and out of sailing. Currently I am in Austria while she is resting and healing. I am uncomfortable because many men have made advances at me and also want to trade. They suggest a large pay for my body or my sword, as if I am a prostitute.  
It is hard being a female buccaneer, all I am seen as is a concubine.  
Please Matthew, I need you. I need to feel protected and loved for who I really am, and not for my form.

All my love,  
Alexandria

\---  
Arthur shoved Jessi into her room, locking the door behind them. He tossed her on the bed, and sat next to her, much to Jessi’s surprise.  
After a moment of silence,  
“What?! Aren’t you going to strip me and force yourself on me?”  
Arthur turned her head towards his, gripping her chin.  
“Love, you sound as if you want me to…”  
Jessi reddened. Sure he was gorgeous, and maybe a tiny part of her did want him, but she was betrothed. She couldn’t commit to another relationship.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Huh?”  
“I’m sorry for being so rough on you. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“What?”  
“Jessi, I know I said you were my prisoner, but I can’t do that to you. I can’t do that to a lass.”  
“Arthur-”  
“You are a guest, from this day forward. You may go anywhere you like, you may get whatever you need, I just want you to be happy…”  
He stopped speaking, heading for the door.  
“Arthur.”  
“Aye?”  
“Thank you.” She blushed, looking at him with her big eyes, which made him blush as well. He came closer to her, and closer, until he was in her face.  
The next thing he knew, he felt her accepting his kiss.  
\---  
Meanwhile…  
A ghost-like monstrous ship sailed through the fog, its dark presence resembling the Pantheon, the ship of the great ghost pirate, Rome.  
Steering its wheel was the scourge of the beautiful seas, Ivan Braginsky. Although he was a charming swashbuckler, he was a cruel as a Kraken.  
“How are you, my dear brother?” He turned his head and saw Natalia Arlovskaya, his sister, and also, his henchwoman and “lover”.  
“I’m fine, da?”  
“I’m just worried…” Natalia wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder and kissing his neck.  
“Natalia, stop…” He let go of the wheel. “Weigh anchor!” He ordered his crew.  
He headed to his office, leaving Natalia at the wheel.  
In his office was his first mate, Eduard von Bock.  
“Alright, Eduard. Our next stop is…” He pulled out a picture that was on the desk and showed him it.  
“Aye, Captain Arthur Kirkland.”  
“We must eliminate him. He is the wealthiest privateer out there. If we kill him, his crew and ship can become one with us, and we will be the richest crew in all the beautiful seas…” He laughed. “Now, where should he be?’  
“He usually sails around Europe.” Eduard deducted.  
“Yes.” He smiled, standing up, heading for upper deck, running into Natalia who was listening outside of the door.  
“Ivan?”  
He ignored her, and called all the crew of the Sunflower: Eduard and Natalia, 2nd mate Raivis Galante and Toris Laurinaitis.  
“Set sail for Europe!”  
\---


	4. The Isolated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Isolated refers to the Hetalians that aren't assigned a ship and crew, thus being "isolated" in the little village they live in.
> 
> Jessi admits her past relationships, England has a stowaway, and Hungary and crew visit Italy (place and character), and one more enemy.
> 
> GerIta

“Blimey!” Jessi swore, waking up bare for the second day in a row. Dressing up, she headed to upper deck, watching the sun rise. But her foot stopped her as she nearly fell off the ladder, letting out a scream. But she regained her balance and got to upper deck. She was too distracted by its beauty that she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her and gasped when she felt arms at her waist.  
“Good Morning, Jessi.” Arthur greeted. “You’re up early.”  
“So are you.”  
“Aye, the Captain wakes early, makes sure the ship is in tip-top shape.”  
“Arthur?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m a guest, correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then you shouldn't touch me…”  
Arthur frowned. “Would you rather I don’t touch you?”  
“No…”  
“It’s beautiful, huh? The sun rise?”  
Jessi paled at those words. “Sun” and “rise” reminded her of her goal to journey to the land of the same name. It made her think of… Kiku… Tears welled up in her eyes, and it wasn’t long before she was crying.  
“Love? Why are you crying?”  
“I’m sorry. The sunrise reminds me of a loss I had.”  
“Oh.”  
“You see, I met a man at an island called the Land of the Rising Sun, and I was engaged to him.”  
Arthur’s heart sank. Now he knew why she was so hesitant to his advances, and why she wasn’t a virgin.  
“Was?’  
“I had to leave, and we promised to write, but one day he stopped.”  
“Do you still-”  
“Yes.” She cried. “that’s why I want to return.”  
“Were you headed there when I-”  
“Aye.”  
Arthur paused. “Love…” He face-palmed. “I’m sorry…”  
“It’s not your fault…”  
“No, it is.” He looked down. “If I knew, I wouldn't have taken you.”  
“You’re the only one besides my crew I've told.”  
“What makes me so special? Aren't I a wanker?”  
“Well, you asked. No one ever asks me about my love affairs. I‘m a pirate…” She giggled. “And maybe you are a wanker, but you are a pirate, you have to be.”  
Arthur chuckled. “You know, Jessi, I am shocked no one has asked about your relationships.” He didn’t realize what he was thinking came out of his mouth. “You‘re so beautiful…”  
Jessi blushed. “Arthur!”  
Arthur realized what he had said and was now stuttering like mad.  
“Arthur, I must confess something.”  
He nodded, awkwardly trying to hide his blush.  
Jessi, letting her redness show, nearly shouting, “I think you’re very attractive!”  
“What?!”  
“Oh…”  
“No, it’s just… I know, but no one has ever said that to my face.”  
“That makes me special then…”  
“I thought you were engaged?”  
“You know why I always was chatting you up, when we went into town with Alex and Matthew?”  
“”I guess?”  
“It’s because I liked you!” She admitted. “I was too shy to admit it…”  
“What about your fiance?”  
“I still love him, but when he disappeared I thought about finding someone else.”  
“That’s- a little unfair…”  
“Just, hear me out, alright?”  
Arthur nodded, which slowly went into a smirk. “Now that you told me….”  
Jessi’s eyes widened. “You better not use that against me!”  
\---  
Now sailing again, Elizabeta angrily steered her ship, unsure of where she was going. All she cared about was finding Arthur and getting her revenge, and her 2nd mate back.  
“Captain!” Alex called her. “Are you sure of where we are going?”  
Elizabeta gritted her teeth. “No. I want to find that bastard! We don’t need a map!”  
Katyusha came out of the galley, a concerned look on her face.  
“Captain, if I may make a suggestion, we are out of supplies. We need to go to port.’  
Elizabeta sighed. Sure, her goal was important, but not more than the welfare of her crew. “Set sail for land!”  
\---  
Now, the crew of the Black Crown were all up, attending to their duties. Jessi was sitting in Arthur’s office, exploring and looking at the books, Arthur was making sailing plans also while yelling at Jessi. But ‘yelling” was actually just teasing, flirtatious remarks.  
Alfred was steering the ship, and Matthew was counting stock in the cargo hold.  
Arthur had just finished putting a book back and slapping Jessi’s ass when they heard a shout from below.  
The crew headed down to see Matthew holding a small boy by the collar.  
“Captain, we've a stowaway!”  
Arthur gritted his teeth. “Peter!”  
“Peter?” Jessi asked.  
“Well little brother, what do you have to say to yourself?!” He demanded, taking him by his collar.  
“Let me go!” Peter kicked his elbow, finally releasing him. “Nothing. I want to be a pirate!”  
Alfred laughed heartily. “Aye, that’s the spirit! Come on, Captain, let him join our crew!”  
Arthur sighed, looking to Matthew for his opinion, but he just shrugged.  
Arthur turned to Peter, looking him straight in the eye.  
“You have one chance. Don’t mess up, or I will not hesitate to throw you overboard.”  
“Aw, but I’m your brother!”  
Arthur sighed. “Fine, I won’t throw you overboard, but I’m leaving you at port as soon as possible.”  
Peter smiled, skipping around.  
“He’s adorable…” Jessi giggled. “He’s your little brother?”  
Peter stopped skipping to look up at Jessi. “Hello pretty lady! What’s your name?”  
Jessi smiled, but turned to Arthur for guidance.  
“This is Jessi, Peter. She’s… a friend.”  
Jessi looked at him confusedly. Weren't they more than friends?  
“Wow! I didn't know you had a girlfriend!”  
Both of them blushed.  
“Err… she’s staying with us for a while.” Arthur said, trying to get the boy out of her business. “Come along, I will show you the ropes,” He smiled sheepishly, pushing the boy forward.  
“Okay. Bye pretty lady!”  
“He’s…odd…” Jessi said as soon as they left.  
“Peter’s a nice kid once you get to know him.” Matthew reassured her.  
“Is he always so… brave?”  
“Well, he is Arthur’s younger brother… that runs in the family…”  
Jessi smiled. Hopefully there would be another of her for him to love.  
\---  
“Land ho!” Erika shouted from the crow’ s nest.  
Elizabeta pulled the ship into port, and Alex anchored. The three women headed down the plank and were greeted by a cheerful young man.  
“Ciao bellas! Welcome to Italy!” He smiled, his unique curl curving into a heart.  
“I am Feliciano, the treasurer and head chef!”  
“Hi, Feli, remember me?” Elizabeta greeted him.  
Feli gasped. “Elizabeta!” He hugged her. “Is it really you?”  
“Yes.” Elizabeta embraced him. “I’ve missed taking care of you all those years.”  
“Me too! But I am a man now!” He cheered. “How is Roderich?”  
Elizabeta paled. “He… he’s no longer living…”  
“Oh!” Feli blushed, looking down. “How-”  
“He was killed…”  
“I’m sorry, Elizabeta…”  
“That’s alright. May I ask how Lovino is?”  
“Lovino… was kidnapped.. by big brother Toni and big brother Francis.”  
Elizabeta frowned. “Gilbert! That bastard!”  
Gilbert and Elizabeta were rivals as children, and even more when Gilbert used to bully Roderich. Elizabeta was always boyish, which made Gilbert believe she actually was a male. But as Elizabeta grew older, their animosity somehow escalated into an ambiguous attraction.  
One day, Elizabeta got into a fight and lost. Gilbert found her hurt and attempted to bandage her, tearing part of his cloak where his manhood was evident. But when he leaned in to help her, he saw how buxom her chest was.  
There was an awkward pause where Gilbert was just staring at her. Finally, he took of his entire cloak and gave it to her, walking away.  
Elizabeta knew Gilbert had taken a fancy to her, but intead, she loved Roderich more and married him. Gilbert was jealous, and continued to bully Roderich more.  
When Roderich died, Elizabeta immediately accused Gilbert, but she knew Gilbert was not evil enough to do such a thing. He was the one who comforted her, even offering to move in with her.  
Elizabeta declined, deciding it was time for her to start sailing the beautiful seas.  
Gilbert, already being a pirate, encouraged her.  
“But,” Feli broke her reminiscence. “I heard Lovi enjoys it. Big brother Toni clothes and feeds him and treats him like his crew.” Feli looked at Elizabeta’s crew. “You’re missing someone from your crew!”  
“Aye.” Elizabeta sighed. “Jessi’s been kidnapped by Arthur.  
“I’m sorry. It’s all over the beautiful seas. Captain Kirkland’s been abusing her.”  
“That’s where we were headed, but we ran out of supply.”  
“Ve!” Feli squealed. “We can help you. Follow me.”  
The Amazon gladly followed Feli, who lead them to a pleasant-smelling building.  
“Welcome to my restaurant!” He held his hands up. “Take a seat! Lunch is free for you today!”  
The crew took a seat at one of the tables, and Feli came out carrying 4 plates with heaping amounts of pasta.  
“Eat up! It’s al dente!”  
Alex, hungry, picked up her fork and began eating, eating faster when she realized how tasty the dish was.  
Seeing Alex’s happiness, the rest of the crew dug in.  
When they were done, Feli gave them a tour of the town.  
When they stopped at the sheriff’s office, Erika let out a squeal.  
“Big brother!” She called out to a young man.  
The young man turned around to see Erika waving at him, a familiar voice and face.  
“Erika!” He waved, coming towards her.  
“Big brother!” She hugged him.  
Feli smiled. “Vash, so this is your sister?”  
Vash nodded. “It’s been a long time. How big you've gotten.”  
Erika nodded. “Yes. I see you’re the sheriff you've always wanted to be.”  
Vash went quiet. “Well, I’m not quite there yet.”  
Erika raised a curious brow.  
“See, I’m only deputy sheriff. Ludwig Beilschmidt is chief sheriff.”  
“Oh. But you’ll get there someday, big brother!”  
Just then, the chief himself stepped out of the building and summoned Feli.  
“Sorry bellas, I have to go!” Feli waved goodbye to the Amazon and headed inside.  
Just as there was the rumour with Antonio and Lovino, there was one between Feliciano and Ludwig.  
The Amazon bid Vash goodbye and walked across the way to the inn they were going to stay in.  
\---  
Meanwhile…  
“Kiku!” A dark, commanding voice summoned.  
Kiku appeared from under the shadows in the presence of the voice.  
“Hai?”  
“Someone’s been playing with me, again!”  
“Oh? But who?”  
He threw a photo of the person he wanted revenge on. Kiku picked up the photo and examined it closely.  
“Captain Arthur Kirkland…”  
“Yes, Kiku. He stopped by my port not too long ago, and took more than he paid for, so I must go after him!”  
“Yao, what do you plan to do to him?” Kiku asked the man.  
“What else? Get my revenge, of course!” He snickered. “We’ll set sail and find him and loot him for all he’s worth!”  
“Yao, I do not think-”  
“What? Are you in cahoots with him or something?”  
“No-” He defended, looking down, maybe blushing slightly.  
“Oh, I know what it is!” Yao smirked. “He’s got your precious little gem all locked up. And if we kill him, we may kill her…”  
Kiku’s mind and heart were frozen. He had heard about Arthur’s raid on the Amazon and how he took its 2nd mate hostage. All he could think about was Jessi. What was Arthur doing to her?  
“Kiku, you remember our agreement, correct?”  
“Hai.”  
\---


	5. Manifestations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's in Italy! What happens when enemies collide and prophecies are made?
> 
>  
> 
> Giripan, Chibitalia/Holy Rome, PruHun, GerIta,

“Felicia…” An eerie voice called out in the dead of night, startling Feliciano. That voice did seem familiar, he thought, but from where?  
“Felicia…” It continued. “Why didn’t you join me…”  
Feli sat up in bed, and straight ahead saw a ghost. Not just any ghost, but the ghost of his childhood friend (and lover), the one they called, Holy Rome. He was to build the greatest empire the world has ever seen, but he mysteriously disappeared one day. And now, here he was, apparently, dead.  
“H-Holy Rome…”  
“Why, Felicia?” Holy Rome continued to ask.  
“H-Holy Rome, I was only a child when you asked me.” Feli answered, quivering.  
“As was I…”  
“I-I was so young.. a-and innocent and cute, I didn’t know what you meant!”  
“Felicia, if you had joined me, I would not have lost everything, including my life.”  
“I-I’m sorry, Holy Rome!”  
“Felicia, why are you so scared? It is only I…”  
“B-Because you are scary! You are a ghost!”  
“So I am. But I have come to take you with me, to fulfill my dying wish.” He said, taking out his ethereal arms to carry Feli.  
“Ludwig! Ludwig!” Feli suddenly screamed, jumping out of bed, and heading towards the chief’s bedroom, climbing in his bed and hiding under the covers.  
Ludwig stirred. “Shaisa! Feliciano!” He stood up, ripping the blanket off of Feli.  
“What the hell?!”  
Feli said nothing but pointed to Holy Rome, who was floating in front of them.  
Ludwig gasped. “A spirit?”  
“Felicia?”  
“Why does he call you by that?”  
“Ludwig, I’m scared.”  
“What? It is a friendly spirit, calm down.”  
Feli mustered up all the courage he could, and spoke to Holy Rome.  
“Holy Rome, my name is not Felicia, it is Feliciano.”  
“What? All this time I thought you were a girl…”  
“Yes, even Elizabeta and Roderich…”  
“I thought you were a girl… I even kept the push broom you gave me… and our goodbye kiss…”  
“Holy Rome?”  
“Feliciano,-” Holy Rome tensed. “I was in love with you…”  
Ludwig left the room.  
“Ludwig!” Feli whined. “Holy Rome, I loved you too.”  
Holy Rome suddenly began to float upwards, his body appearing like light. “Thank you, Feliciano…” and with that, his body turned to light and disappeared.  
Feli sat there, his mouth open in utter shock. What happened?  
“Are you done?” Ludwig called from the other room.  
“Yes!”  
Ludwig walked in to see the shock on Feli’s face.  
“I think he just went to heaven…”  
\---  
“Kiku…”  
Kiku sat up from his futon, answering to the call.  
“Yao?” He answered. “Yao, what is it?”  
“Kiku! Go to sleep! I didn’t call you!”  
“Strange…” Kiku wondered, going back to sleep.  
“Kiku…” This time Kiku listened closely.  
“H-Heracres?”  
With that, an apparition appeared before him. It was none other than Heracles Karpusi, his long gone former lover.  
“Hello Kiku…”  
“Heracres, it’s been too long!”  
“Yes, Kiku. I came to warn you.”  
“A prophecy, then?”  
“Yes. You are currently en route to attack Arthur Kirkland, correct?”  
Kiku nodded.  
“I warn you, a much, much, darker force is after him too. Should you cross paths, it may cost not only your life but of the one you love…”  
“Heracres, you don’t mean-”  
“Yes Kiku, I do…” He breathed out, slowly fading away.  
“W-wait! Heracres! What can I do to prevent this?”  
“I’m not sure. I just deliver the prophecy.” With that, his shadowy form disappeared.  
Kiku panicked, breaking into a cold sweat. Should he go after Arthur and risk everyone’s lives?  
\---  
“Jessi…” Arthur kissed the top of her forehead.  
“Mff…” Jessi groaned groggily, opening her eyes.  
“Good morning love, get up, we’re almost towards land…”  
“You didn’t tell me we were docking…” She groaned, hiding under the pillow.  
“Come along, poppet.” He took her hand, dragging her out of the bed.  
“No.”  
“Alright, you asked for it…” He bent down to pick her up.  
Jessi gasped and blushed at the feeling, then looked down and then back up at Arthur, bewildered.  
“Arthur… you didn’t-”  
“I can’t do that to a promised lass.”  
Jessi’s blush deepened, he was an enigma, why did he do what he did, and why didn’t he do this or that?  
Alfred let out a wolf whistle when they reached upper deck, seeing Arthur carrying Jessi before setting her down.  
Peter was up in the crow’s nest when he shouted. “Land ho!”  
“Weigh anchor!” Arthur commanded.  
Alfred set down a plank and him, Matthew, and Peter headed down.  
“Welcome to Italy, love.” Arthur said, stretching out his arm and walking with her down the plank.  
Once on land, Jessi let go of Arthur’s arm aggressively.  
“For the time being, I am a married woman. That means don’t touch me!” She frowned.  
“But love, how will everyone address you? Wouldn’t it look suspicious if I was with someone else’s wife?”  
Jessi sighed. “Don’t tell me you want me to be your wife…”  
“It would be better that way.”  
Jessi groaned. “Fine, but don’t be walking around shouting it to the world.”  
“Only if I have to, love.”  
Jessi had mixed emotions as Arthur held her hand. Even if it was just an act, a tiny part of her wanted it to be true.  
\---  
Elizabeta and crew decided to walk around the quaint, little village, without a goal in mind. They hadn’t set foot on land for nearly 3 months, and felt a little stop couldn’t hurt. Jessi was a strong woman. Surely she could wait longer.  
Elizabeta stopped at a flower stand to sniff a bouquet when who should she see but Matthew Williams. Alex, at the near booth saw him as well, running up to him without thinking.  
“Mattie!” She jumped for joy, throwing herself at him.  
“Alex…” He blushed at the sudden touch. “I’ve missed you so…”  
Elizabeta got in the middle of them, immediately demanding Matthew of Arthur’s whearabouts.  
“Before you two starting snogging-”  
“I don’t know where he is.” Matthew sighed. “He left the ship with Jessi and disappeared into the crowd.”  
Elizabeta raised her cutlass, but seeing how tight Alex wrapped around him made her lower the weapon. Besides, she was on “vacation”. She should relax.  
“Captain, may I spend some time with Matthew, alone?” Alex asked, her eye glittering with hope.  
Elizabeta smiled and nodded, heading back to her inn. She didn’t even make it to her room when she ran into the man she was looking for.  
Arthur, was apparently staying in the same inn as she was. He was heading out, holding on tightly to Jessi’s hand.  
Elizabeta, trying to keep composure, greeted them, casually bringing up the conflict at hand.  
“So, I see you’re keeping Jessi by your side at all times…”  
“Aye. It would be dangerous for her to go off on her own.”  
Jessi could tell Elizabeta was going to stir up some trouble, so she said:  
“We’re in such a cute little place, let’s forget all our worries and doubts and be peaceful!” She laughed, nervously.  
Elizabeta’s jaw dropped. Jessi sounded as if she was alright with being his captive! But, Elizabeta trusted the woman, so she smiled.  
“Good day then, Arthur and Jessi.” She waved, heading back to her room.  
\---  
Later that day, Elizabeta was looking at birds for sale when she saw a familiar yellow chick flying around. It looked like Gilbert’s pet bird, Gilbird.  
Except it was Gilbird.  
“Kesesese!” His signature laugh rang through the shop’s walls.  
“Please don’t-” Elizabeta silently begged.  
“Elizabeta!”  
“-notice me.” Elizabeta sighed.   
Gilbert stepped in front of her, trying to be suave, with his smirks and winks.  
Elizabeta was not amused, as she looked away and scoffed.  
“Is that all you have to say to an old friend?”  
Elizabeta was about to look up to glare at him when she looked into his sparkling red eyes and realized how serious he was.  
Suddenly the once obnoxious cocky youth had become a charming, sincere gentleman. Here Elizabeta was again, the same feeling all those years ago.  
“I’m sorry, it’s been a long week…”  
“Not to worry, liebe.” Gilbert gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “The awesome me is here to make it all better.”  
Gilbert got Gilbird some birdseed and offered her to accompany him. Without realizing what she had said, she found herself walking alongside him and letting him hold her hand.  
Gilbert left Elizabeta outside at one shop and noticed a young man, who stood out from the rest of the villagers. He was light skinned, with long, cascading hair, in a ponytail, and eyes shaped like almonds. He was going around town, asking for the man whose photo he was presenting. His companion was cloaked, but was about the same as he was, only his hair was cut shorter, in a vertical bob.  
This individual took of his hood and Elizabeta realized who he was: Kiku Honda.  
What was he doing with Yao Wang, the merchant whom Roderich had worked with?  
Elizabeta waited until Yao had left that shop to approach them.  
Yao looked at her, perplexed, but Kiku knew what was happening.  
“Kiku?”  
“Erizabeta?”  
“What are you doing in Italy?”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I am working with Yao now. We’re visiting.”  
“I stopped to get some supply for my ship.”  
They talked for a while, catching up, until they came upon the subject of Jessi’s kidnapping.  
Kiku could barely speak. He was so distraught by Jessi’s current status that he couldn’t keep up.  
“Kiku? Kiku? Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine. I-I’m so worried about her… I miss her so much and I don’t want anything to happen to her.”  
“I know, Kiku. I feel the same way. She’s here, if you want to find her.”  
“Oh? Wourd you prease terr me where?”  
“She’s staying at the White Flag Inn… with Captain Kirkland….”  
Kiku froze. Why was Elizabeta sounding so casual about it, as if Arthur hadn’t been abusing her?  
“Arthur Kirkrand….” He tensed.  
“Kiku?” Elizabeta knew he was troubled.  
“Arigato, Elizabeta.” He thanked her before walking away with Yao.  
Gilbert suddenly appeared in front of her. “Liebe, there you are!” He took her hand. “ I was worried you had gotten lost!”  
Elizabeta nodded following suit.  
Meanwhile, Alfred was watching the entire scene from the roof of a nearby shop.  
It was time to report to Arthur that Kiku was heading for him.  
\---  
Arthur closed the door behind him, peeking in to see if Jessi was alright,  
“Report, Alfred.”  
“Captain Hedervary told Kiku, Jessi’s fiance that we’re staying here. He’s also with some Chinese guy who’s after you. I think they’re gonna come here and attack us.”  
Arthur frowned. “Looks like we’re changing our location.” He commanded, ordering Peter and Alfred to pack everything.  
“Where the bloody hell is Williams?!”  
“Oh, I think he’s with Miss Alex.” Peter said,  
Arthur face palmed.  
\---  
Kiku rang the bell at the front desk of the White Flag Inn and asked for Arthur, but was then told that they had checked out earlier that day.  
Kiku tensed. Did they know they were coming or was it just a coincidence? Kiku thanked the concierge then left the inn sadly.  
“Aru, Kiku, it’s time to do some spying.” Yao reassured him.  
Meanwhile, Arthur took Jessi out into town, after unpacking at the new inn.  
They were barely outside when they were stopped by a cloaked figure.  
“Herro.” Immediately Jessi knew the voice seemed familiar.  
“Hello.” “Hi.”  
“Who are you?”  
“I am Captain Arthur Kirkland of the Black Crown.”  
“Who’s the woman?”  
“This is my wife, Jessiline Miron Kirkland.” Jessi blushed, stuttering even.  
“May I speak to her?”  
“Hold it, mate.” Arthur slightly growled, his hand going to his side. “Who are you?”  
“I am Jessi’s rong-rost rerative.”  
Arthur raised a brow, but Jessi placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’ll be fine,” she smiled, walking away with the cloaked figure.  
Arthur kept a watchful eye on them, but lost sight of them in the crowd.  
The figure took her into an alley, being gentle, but as soon as he lifted his cloak, Jessi kissed him deeply, passionately, not stopping to take a break. He gave into it, somehow pushing her against the wall. Jessi didn’t care who saw or if she wasn’t currently another man’s posession. All she knew was that the man she loved was   
right in front of her and he had found her.  
“Kiku…”  
“Jessi-chan…”  
Arthur pushed his way into the mass of people, finding the alley where Jessi had disappeared. His heart shattered when he saw her, kissing another man. He coughed suddenly, and they broke away.  
Arthur was going to say something, but Jessi broke the silence, blushing.  
“Arthur, this is my fiance, Kiku.”  
\---


	6. Flaws in the Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue love triangle! Will each plan go as followed, or will there be fatal flaws? Is Hungary falling for Prussia?
> 
> PruHun UsUk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meowmeowmerida wanted an implied lemon...

 

Arthur, although virtually heartbroken, tried the best to appear cool, calm, and collected. His  eyes may have twitched slightly, but he still smirked.

“ Oh, so he ’ s the one you ’ ve been talking about! ” He smiled sheepishly.

“ Yes, so can you give us some time alone? ” Jessi asked.  “ I won ’ t be long …”

Arthur nodded, before turning on his heel, back to the  main street.

“ Jessi-chan! ” Kiku hugged her tightly.  “ I am so grad I found you. ”

Jessi gasped, taken aback by his sudden touch.  “ Kiku …” Jessi began, nearly crying.  “ Kiku, I ’ ve missed you. ”

“ I rove you very much … are you aright? ” He held her close, as if she was the most fragile thing in existence.  “ You were taken by him and then …”

“ I love you. ” She said, interrupting him, then crying.  “ You promised to write and then you disappeared and then- ”

“ Koishii, you have to understand what happened. My home was taken  over and I courd not do anything. ” He looked into her eyes.  “ I have been fighting for freedom ever since. ”

“ Oh Kiku …”

“ Now I am the assassin for its reader and he is after Captain Kirkrand. ”

Jessi gasped.

“ He wanted me to kirr him. I was going to do that,  but then I saw you. I have no motive to kirr him, unress what he did to you is dishonorabre. ”

“ Kiku! ” Jessi gasped, admitting everything.  “ He kidnapped me and forced me! ” Tear running down her face.  “ He ’ s been touching me ever since and- ”

Kiku began to st are, and Jessi knew he was angry.

“ But Kiku- Jessi paused. She also had to admit the potent ional feelings she harbored for him and what she told Arthur. But Kiku was already heading for Arthur, his katana at his side, unsheathed and ready to battle.

Reali zing what he was doing, Jessi ran after him. Kiku was only a few feet from Arthur, who was standing near the door of their inn, ready to stab him from behind, when Jessi screamed. Arthur turned around, just as Jessi stopped Kiku from slicing Arthur ’ s neck. She was in between the both of them, one hand on Kiku ’ s and the other around Arthur ’ s neck.

Kiku ’ s mouth opened in shock.  “ Jessi-chan? ”

“ Jessi? ” Arthur ’ s eyes widened, not even knowing what the hell was going on.

“ No … . ” Jessi ’ s face was a  mixture of embarrassment, shame, and even love.

“ Don ’ t hurt him, Kiku, please …”

Both men stared at the woman whom they loved wholly. Each was confused, angry, betrayed, and shocked.

\---

Elizabeta for some apparent reason found herself in the bedroom of Gil bert Beilschmidt, on El Jefe Rosa. She wasn't sure why, or how, she spent the day with Gilbert, whom she once rivaled with. Sure, there might have been some romance in the past, but Elizabeta couldn't commit to a relationship. 

"It's quite late..." Elizabeta said, heading for the door. "I should go..."

"Please stay..." Gilbert said silently, as if he didn't want her to hear it. 

Elizabeta turned around, looking at him, seeing his deep blush.

"Gilbert?"

Gilbert shook his head, as if his thoughts were interrupted.

"I think the inn might be closed already. Why don't you just stay here?"

Elizabeta hesitated, examining him closely. She could tell exactly what he was feeling.

"Well, I should probably finish my tea..." She said, sitting back down in the chair.

"So you'll stay?" Gilbert asked, hopefully.

Elizabeta nodded, laughing, then spilling the tea on her white shirt. The hot tea made her gasp, spreading all over and soaking through. This made her large bust and lacy white bra very apparent . 

Gilbert blushed, his mind going back to that day he fell for her. All he could think about was wishing he could get something started, but-

"Ahh!" Elizabeta shouted, unbuttoning her shirt of the hellish confinement, then taking the cold water and pouring it all over herself.

\----

Gilbert suddenly felt a need to release. Here Elizabeta was, drenched and exposed. Here he was, in a his bedroom, with a wet, embarassed, woman. Time to take action.

Both of their faces were flushed yet somehow had that sparkle of lust in their eyes.

Elizabeta was the first to speak. "I don't suppose you have a handkerchief?"

Gilbert looked down, trying not to look at her bust. "S-Sure..." He walked to a side table and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to Elizabeta. Elizabeta placed the cloth in between, soaking up the tea and water.

She gasped when she felt his soft lips pressing against hers.

It had been a while since she had kissed a man, or had that spark. She was a pirate, she was smart enough not to be gallivanting about. 

Elizabeta let out a whimper as Gilbert's mouth trailed to the nape of her neck and his hands on the hook of her bra. 

\----

"I wonder where Captain and Jessi are..." Alex wondered, seeing as Feli had already closed the lobby and gone to sleep. She was alone at the White Flag, and she knew Matthew had moved to another inn. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Alex headed for the door, reluctant to open it, but kept a weapon to her side just in case. She opened the door, weapon held high, ready to attack.

But it was only a loud gasp.

"Mattie!" Alex dropped the weapon and hugged him tightly. 

"Alex..."

Alex broke away to see Matthew standing there, facing down.

"Mattie, what's wrong?" She questioned. "What's going ON!!" She yelped as he picked her up and gently placed her on the bed.

Alex's heart skipped a beat. Was he going to-

"Mmm...." Her voice was muffled by his kiss, full on her lips.

"Alexandria..." He said, silkily, after breaking away. "I can't describe how much I want you..."

"Matthew..." Alex blushed. "Me too..."

Matthew kissed her again. "I need you..." He said breathlessly, gently pushing her against the headboard, getting in between her legs. He hesitated, a deep blush appearing on his face. "Alexandria, I love you." He cupped her face in his palm to kiss her again. "I want to be with you forever..."

"Oh Mattie... I love you too..." She smiled, crying of tears of joy. The moment was just right for her to start undressing him.

"Ahh! Sweetie..." He yelped as she pulled his curl and pushed him back against the bed. She unbuttoned her own shirt, letting her curls tickle his face.

"Shh..." She crooned, kissing his neck. "You said you needed me. I want you..." 

Matthew flipped her over, climbing on top of her. "Are you sure about this, love?"

Alex nodded instantly, and Matthew let his hands run all over her and get her out of the garments that hid her sensual revelation to him.

When she was ready, he bent down and gave her his best.

\---

"We need to tark..." Kiku said, quite serious, shutting the door behind him. 

He looked for his fiancee but she was sleeping on her side, in their bed, facing away from him. Kiku sighed. Jessi had gone to sleep earlier than usual, and was rather quiet since earlier.

Earlier that day, she had got in between Arthur and him. Not wanting to make a scene, he scooped her up, and throwing her over his shoulder, ran like the ninja he was to his and Yao's barge, The Golden Panda.  Jessi was quiet the rest of the day, excusing herself as soon as dinner had ended and not coming back out.

This was Kiku's only chance to see her again, and she was astir. He walked over to the side where she slept, sitting next to her, gently stroking a loose strand of hair. He stared at her sleeping form, her thick dark hair tied in a loose bun, and wearing a kimono that was a little revealing.

"Jessi-chan, if you can hear me..." He began a long speech, even if Jessi couldn't hear him.

"I am not sure what happened earrier today, but I want you to know that I wirr do anything for you. I am supposed to protect you. That means harming the ones who harm you, rike Arthur. Arthough I do not know why you want to protect him even if he did harm you. There is a reason why I want to marry you, Jessi-chan. I rove you..."

He placed a kiss on her hand.

"I have to protect you and maintain your honor..." He said, finally, climbing in on the other side and blowing out the candles. "Good night, my koishii..."

Jessi heard everything, and as soon as she knew he was asleep, burst into silent tears, and climbed out of the bed, taking her tanto, questioning everything.

She was completely heartsick and confused. She felt like a wench who fell in love with the wrong men and got into deep waters. From spending so much time with Kiku and learning his culture, she truly felt dishonored. Seeing the tanto made her think of sepuuku or jigaki. But no.. she hadn't failed... not yet.

She placed the tanto back on the side table and looked around. Nothing she hadn't seen before, sans Kiku sleeping.

Her curious mind decided to explore the ship. What exactly was Kiku doing being Yao Wang's assasin? Why was he after Arthur? So she peeked out the door and tiptoed to each room, listening at the door. She heard Yao snoring, then some animalistic growling, then silence. Using the tip of the blade, she opened the 

silent door and found herself in Yao's office. It seemed normal as Jessi walked around, until she saw the photo of Arthur, circled repetatively in red on the large map on the wall. Looking down at the desk, she could barely make out what the Chinese letters said but better at the Hiragana and Katakana in Japanese.

From a basic understanding, and in Kiku's:

內三父七 七月尺巨三七: 匹月戶七月工內 月尺七升臼尺 水工尺水心月內力 

next target: Captain Arthur Kirkland

彼が何をした

what did he do

升三 弓升月內巨升月工三力 冊三 

he shanghaied me

どうやって

how

弓七口心三 冊口尺三 七升月內 升三 戶月了三力 下口尺 

stole more than he payed for

何をする

what are you going to do

巨三七 冊了 尺三人三內巨三 

get my revenge

本気ですか

are you sure

山升了 

口升 工七弓 了口臼尺 戶尺三匹工口臼弓 巨三冊. 官臼七 尺三冊三冊官三尺 口臼尺 力三月心 

工下 了口臼 巨口 月巨月工內弓七 冊三 工心心 月七七月匹水 三人三尺了七升工內巨 了口臼 心口人三

why 

oh its your precious gem. but remember our deal 

if you go against me ill attack everything you love

 

Jessi gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth realizing she was being a spy. She rolled up the parchment, about to pocket it when she realized, she didn't have any.

She was in such a hurry that she knocked over a number of items from the desk. The door suddenly opened, and there stood Yao Wang.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted, a little angry. "This room is off-limts!" He yelled, taking the roll of parchment out of her hands and pushing her out, his hand on the small of her back.

Jessi screamed. "Get your hands off me!" She pushed him, turning him around, using her fighting skills, took a blade-shaped object from the desk and proceeded to fight him with. She wasn't good at hand-to-hand combat, but was amazing with a blade in hand.

Yao used martial arts to trip her, and she landed with a thud.

"Let's not get too hasty." He lifted her up, but Jessi fell back on the floor, taking Yao with her. Jessi blanked for a minute but opened her eyes to see Kiku standing in the doorway, giving Yao his signature stare.

"What are you doing. to my fiance?!" He yelled, his katana at his side.

Jessi looked at the compromising position they were in and closed her eyes.

\---

"Alexandria..." Matthew breathed out, lifting himself off of her and rolling to the side, cuddling her. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." She smiled sleepily. She was exhausted from all the passion they had just shared. She blinked again to see Matthew staring at her. "What?" She giggled giddily.

"Nothing. Your curls are a mess again..." He chuckled.

"Hmmph..."

He brushed some curls over her shoulder then buried his head in her neck.

"Some day I wish I could see more of them..."

"I hope you don't mean what I think you do..."

"Only if you want to, sweetie..."

"Do you mean little Matties and Alexes running about or other women?"

"You're the only one for me... I meant mini-us's..."

Alex giggled, putting her head on his toned stomach.

"So why did you randomly come here and make love to me?"

"Because I love you..."

"I love you too."

"Because I was all alone."

"Me too."

"The Captain and Alfred are at the bar..."

"Is he getting drunk?"

"Probably..." They both chuckled.

They spent the rest of the night giving each other pillow talk.

\---

Gilbert threw Elizabeta on the bed, stripping her down, and climbing on top of her hungrily.

"Gilly-"

"Shh-" He swallowed her words in his lips. "I know you've been wanting this..."

"Gilly-"

"Relax, liebe...." He said, kissing her neck. "It will be awesome..."

"Ahh... Gilly..." She moaned as he ran his hands all over her even in that forbidden area.

"Eliza...." He moaned when she touched him where he wanted.

"Ahh..."

"Nggh..."

"Mmm..."

"Oh Gilly..."

"Ah! Ah! Gilly!"

"Eliza, you're so tight..."

The only sounds on El Jefe Rosa were Gilbert and Elizabeta's rough, passionate love-making.

\----

The last time Arthur saw Jessi, she was being carried away by Kiku, the one man she was supposed to belong to, her fiance. Jessi's words haunted him, broke him, made him mad.

He dragged Alfred with him to the bar and Peter was with the policeman's little sister. 

"Am I a Captain or a First Mate...? God, I don't know..."

"You're a Captain" Alfred answered.

"You don't know me! I'm Captain bloody Kirkland and I can held my locker better then you any day!" 

"Sir, calm down!" 

"Shut up! I felt bad about how old frog-face was treating you so I saved your ass. I thought maybe we could be friends and bond over our mutual hatred for Francis. But uh-uh. You didn't want to be friends with me! You just wanted to tell me what to tell you what to do, and you didn't know what to do anyway! I think that's total bollocks!" 

"Captain, go home, you're drunk."

 


	7. Blood on the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought Japan would have relationship problems?   
> Jessi finds herself torn between Kiku and Arthur, Elizabeta and Gilbert as well as Matthew and Alex's relationship only grows, and Yao and Ivan's plan begins to blossom. 
> 
> PruHun, Belarus/Russia

"Kiku!" Jessi gasped. "It's not what it looks like!"  
Yao blushed profusely, lifitng himself up, reaching a hand to Jessi and pulling her up. He apologized, just as Kiku was about to strike.  
"Alright, but I heard screaming." Kiku frowned. "What happened?"  
"Oh, I-" She stuttered.  
"I saw her in here and she had fallen, so I tried to help but she didn't want any..." Yao lied.  
Kiku stared at Yao. He was able to tell he was lying. Either way, he could ask Jessi for her side of the story.  
"Well, let's go back to sleep." Kiku suggested, grabbing Jessi's hand and leading her out of the room. Just as Jessi passed by Yao's ear, Yao whispered something threatening.  
"I saw what you were doing, Jessiline Miron. Anymore than that and I will not hesitate to punish you." He growled under his breath. "Kiku can't always be there to save you..."  
Jessi's spine shuddered, and her whole body tensed.   
Jessi climbed back into bed with Kiku, scooting as far away possible from him. Her heart ached, shame and regret seeping through her veins. Then she admitted it. She was in love with Arthur Kirkland.   
She couldn't bear to even look at her fiance, lest sleep in the same bed as him. She'd dishonored him greatly. She couldn't believe she let another man touch her where it belonged to her betrothed and she knowingly and willingly teased him. In everyone's defense, Arthur had forced her into this adoration.   
What was it about him that Kiku didn't already have? Maybe it was because they knew each other longer, or he was in the same career field as her, or he touched her first... made the first move...kissed her more often... was a gentleman.  
"Arthur..." Jessi whimpered.  
"What?!" Kiku heard her whimper and felt his heart sink. Was she dreaming about Arthur, her own kidnapper? And if so, why did she sound so enamored? "Ku so!" He mentally swore. His heart was shaking, so much confusement.   
Jessi either liked Arthur or was falling in love with him. There was no other way to explain why she would protect him. Unless, Arthur threatened her and put her up to it...  
\---  
When Alex and Matthew were done the following morning, they bathed and head into town. Both of them were glowing in the morning sun. On the way to port, they saw Elizabeta and Gilbert, holding hands, glowing as well.   
"Captain!" Alex greeted. "Good Morning!"  
"Good Morning Alex, Matthew."  
"Kesesese!" Gilbert chuckled, noticing their glow. "Were you busy last night?"  
"Gilly!" Elizabeta scolded him as Matthew blushed.  
Alex snickered, her mouth forming into an 'O'. "I could ask you the same."  
The four all chuckled and clutched onto their lovers.  
"I'm sorry!" They could hear a voice quivering and sobbing, until they saw Jessi running down the block, tears streaming down her face. She tripped and fell on her face, then stood up and ran into the Inn the Black Crown was staying at.  
The Amazon's jaw dropped.   
"I wonder what happened?"   
"Sounds like heartbreak!"  
\---  
Arthur had just woken up after a long night, pain enveloping his entire body.   
"Arggh, why won't the light just shut up? I'll swear I'll never drink again..."  
Just then, Jessi ran in and plopped right on top of him.  
"Arghh!" He groaned, in pain from the hangover. "What are you doing?"  
Jessi's eyes got bigger and began to quiver, crying again then pushing her face on his chest.  
"Love?"   
Jessi burst into tears, staining his shirt. Arthur sat up as best as he could despite the hungover pain and sat against the headboard, letting Jessi straddle him.  
"Love? What happened?" He asked groggily. "Why are you crying?"  
Jessi sniffed, staring at him.  
"You can tell me anything..."  
She hesitated but finally spoke, choking on her words. "I told him what's really going on between us, and he just glared at me..." She sobbed. "He's never acted like that towards me..."  
"What did you say?"  
Now there was an awkward silence. "Arthur..." She lifted herself off of him and sat at his side, looking down. "I said that you weren't actually abusing me and..." She swallowed. "I may have feelings for you."   
Arthur's eyes widened and Jessi braced for rejection.  
"Jessi..." He said, his arms reaching out for her. "Looks like the feeling is mutual..." He smirked.  
This is just what he wanted, for her to feel the same way he did. He wasn't going to confess until the feeling was mutual. And now... it was....  
"What?" Jessi was surprised, blinking repeatedly.   
"I didn't take you for some other reason..."  
Jessi giggled. "Is that why you cry every time?"  
Arthur blushed. "Y-yes?"  
Jessi giggled again, this time leaning forward and hugging him., her tears ceasing and becoming comforting squeals and noises. Arthur continued to stare at her, a sheepish smile on his face.  
"Hmm?"  
"Does this mean..." He smirked, moving his hand towards hers.  
Jessi eyes widened, realizing what he meant, veering away from him and slowly, slowly, getting up and running towards the door, not stopping to look back at him.  
"Jessi!" He called for her, following after her but tripping on the bedsheets, realizing he was half-dressed.  
Jessi ran, unsure of where she was headed, but stopping in her tracks when she saw yet another Leviathan.  
\---  
"Yao-"  
"Silence, Kiku." Yao's lips curved upwards. "I'm ready." He spun the wheel furiously, spinning the barge in a 360 degree angle.  
Kiku cried out, falling then grasping a beam. "Aren't you being a little reckless?"  
Yao laughed heartily. "Nonsense...." He spun the wheel one last time before ordering to anchor.  
Kiku complied, yet remained hesitant to his plan.  
\---  
"Weigh anchor!" Ivan ordered, hopping onto the main deck.   
Natalya peeked out from his office, in wonder and awe of her brother-lover. At last he would achieve his goal of defeating the King of the Seas. What a batttle if would be, the Scourge of the Beautiful Seas versus the King of the Beautiful Seas.  
"Set foot on land!" Ivan ordered again, sending the rest of his crew, sans Natalya on the land.  
Natalya turned back into the door. "How long would it be before he noticed she was gone?  
"Natalya!"   
Natalya peeked out again. Ivan was searching for her!  
"Natalya, have you brought the dowry?"  
Natalya sunk back into her alcove, getting the bag of gold that sat on the desk and headed out.  
\----  
Suddenly all around her were Italian villagers, running to and fro, in a panic, waving white flags in an array.  
And where was he? And where were they?  
She had fallen to the earth, felt its trembling with the passerby. And where was he? And where were they?  
She stood again, turning around to port and gasping. And where was he? And where were they?  
She saw not one but two enemy ships. The Sunflower and the Golden Panda.  
That could only mean....  
"Jessi!" She could hear the voice amongst the frantic crowd. Only him. Only that voice. "Jessi-chan!" No... how is it she could hear the two and not only one??!!  
"Jessi!"  
"Jessi"  
Too many times her name was called. Too many hearts to feed. Too many.  
And suddenly she was surrounded, faces of those she loved, faces of those her heart could not process.  
Then she saw him, far away, holding out his hand, beckoning "Koko ni kite...", but the touch behind her, she turned again. and same as before "Come here,"  
Someone holding her hand, helping her run, helping her escape, and suddenly at the port, the plank ready to head up. "JESSI!" Her eyes are opened again, and she's holding her tanto.  
This is the scene: Feliciano's citizens run like ants in an puddle, his white flag has gone up already. Erika barely manages to jump from boardwalk to the ship's deck as it sets sail. Alex is crying while she stabs stowaways. Elizabeta cries as well as she steers the Amazon.  
Kiku stares at her from the edge of the barge, a hand holding on, but his eyes say something else.  
Arthur stops to take a glance at her after each victim falls.   
And there he was. And there they were.  
\----  
She can see Matthew struggling to fight, Jessi frozen in place, and Elizabeta dominating the rising ocean.  
Only earlier it seemed everything was going to be fine. Only yesterday did they confess. Only-  
Her reflection blurs as she sees the young man turn red.  
\---  
He sees the Islander frozen, the sign of their proposal in her hand. He wishes he wasn't in this situation.   
He stops as the attackers cease and looks up to see her immovable, her face in a daze. Then he realizes his boots are wet, he looks to see his 2nd mate lying on the wood deck, lying in a pool of his own blood.  
\---  
She sinks to the floor, lifting a hand behind her head just as another attacker sneaks up behind her and knocks the bastard out cold. Then she slides her leg outwards to trip another, then standing to kick him in the chest.   
Suddenly the sadness ceases and she becomes fiery as hell. In an instant there are a countless amount of bodies on the deck.   
\---  
Jessi shatters when she sees Yao kick Japan into the roaring waters, 12 feet below. She screams, calling the oncomers towards her. Her eyes become steel, her mouth curves, as if to bare fangs. She jumps, out of vision, and the attacker suddenly feels nothing anymore. The same goes for the rest of them.  
Elizabeta smirks at her girls, knowing she trained them well, and this was their biggest battle yet.  
Jessi fights until her attacker brings her near the edge, and the crew tells her to back down. Yet she does not and she finds herself headfirst in the icy waters below.   
\---  
Kiku, once submerged and breaching the surface freezes from the cold and also once he sees his lovely empress fall in. He dives back under, sees her body plunging deeper and deeper. She looks ethereal, her long hair flowing behind her as well as her whisper-like thin clothing. He sees the tanto escape her grasp, blood spreading through the water, enough to attract sharks.  
He picks her up and swims as fast as he can, because he knows the sharks will come soon. He has to resuscitate her and he does so as if he's about to bed her. She opens her eyes.  
"The tanto!" She cries out. "I have to go find it!"  
"No!" He holds her tight. "It will attract sharks!" He won't let her go. "And it' is not good for your lungs!"  
She eases her way out and dives back in, getting the sacred blade just as sharks swam towards it. She breaches the surface, holding on to the rig of the Amazon, and like a ninja, jumps back on its deck.  
"Kiku! Get out while you still can!"  
Kiku slashes one of the sharks with his katana, leaving the other animals distracted. Then he makes a ninja jump back onto the Amazon and attacks the intruders.  
\---  
Matthew, wounded, with a great blow, could barely stand, even as Alfred helped him get below deck. Arthur had other things to deal with. He had just finished up with more attackers when a giant of a man loomed over him.  
"Ah, Arthur Kirkland. You will become one with Mother Sunflower,da?"


	8. Stabbed in the Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the climax! The real action starts here, war on the seas and romantic tension. Evil China and Russia!
> 
>  
> 
> Belarus/Russia

Back to back, Kiku and Jessi fought off the attackers.  
"Where are they coming from?!" Jessi asked, exasperated.  
"Yao." Kiku replied, almost frowning.  
"Yao?"  
"There is something you should know, Jessi-chan." He breathed, after stabbing another henchman.  
"What is it?"  
"Now is not a good time. You might not like it."  
"Kiku..."  
"It is for your own good."  
"Why? Don't you trust me?"  
"I do. It is just that it might be hard to understand." He sighed. "I will tell you later."  
"What if there isn't a later?!"She demanded, not paying attention to her surroundings.  
He turned around suddenly, holding her in his arms and slaying the bastard behind her. Jessi sniffed.  
"Do not say that, koishii."  
\---  
"Mattie!!!!!" Alex cries out for him, running to the end of the deck and diving into the sea. She swam to the edge of the Black Crown and climbed up a rope that was hanging off the side. Jessi and Elizabeta scoffed, seeing the entire action take place, insulted that she had left her post.  
Alex hid behind a barrel and took observation of Arthur and gasped. There, standing in front of him was Ivan Braginsky, the scourge of the seven seas. Alex gasped a little too loudly, because Ivan threw the barrel aside and grabbed her by the wrist, placing a knife to her throat.  
"Kolkolkol." He smirked. "Is this the captive I've heard about?" He teased, the knife barely touching her neck.  
"Alex." Arthur paled. But how- he turned his head to see the Amazon, in the distance, but he could see Elizabeta staring at them, but saw Kiku cradling Jessi in his arms. Jealousy suddenly flowed through him.  
"Let her go, Ivan."  
Ivan laughed heartily. "I can't do that, Arthur. Everything has a price."  
"What do you want then?"  
"Everything you have."  
"No." Arthur flat-out said.  
Ivan sighed. "I didn't want to do this," he sighed, pressing the knife into Alex's throat.  
"NO!" Alfred shouted, coming back up deck. He drew out his revolver and aimed at Ivan, missing him by just an inch as he dodged the bullet. Alex turned around and slashed him on the shoulder, running below deck. Arthur walked over to Ivan, whose shoulder was bleeding profusely.  
Ivan frowned, getting up and then pushing Arthur to the floor.  
\----  
"Gaisi de!" Yao swore, seeing his assassin still standing, and worst of all, reunited with Jessi. By now he realized sending in all his henchmen was pointless, and decided to take manners into his own hands.  
He stood at the end of the barge, one foot on the edge, the other on the deck, his cutlass in hand. He had two options, the Amazon or the Black Crown. As badly as he wanted to kill Kiku, he remembered what his main goal was: wreak his revenge on Arthur Kirkland. He dived in, swimming towards the Black Crown.  
\---  
Alex ran, her heeled boots clicking with each step, the ship creaking and shaking. Suddenly she heard gunshots, the next thing she knew was that everything was tipping to the side.  
Alfred, who was following her, gasped.  
"They've fired at us!"  
Now Alex had one goal, get Matthew off the ship and hightail it out of there. Alfred opened the door where Matthew was lying, and Alex ran to his side.  
"Wake up! Wake up! You better not be dead!" She pounded her fists on his chest.  
"Alex, he's out cold." Alfred reassured her. "He fainted from all the blood loss..."  
Alex's heart sank. Would her little Mattie ever be the same again? She stepped forward, but tripped, once the ship had tipped again.  
Alfred caught her, and Alex didn't let go. She curled her head around his neck, like an infant.  
Alfred blushed. He rarely was in this situation. Sure, he knew he was hot, but he felt the same way about her.  
"You'll be okay..." Not knowing what he was thinking, he pressed his lips against hers.  
\---  
Arthur had Ivan to the mast, his cutlass aimed up to his chest. Ivan was much taller than him, and he loomed   
over him like a cloud, so Arthur slightly tiptoed to see his face.  
"You've had this coming for a long time, Braginsky." He bared his teeth  
Ivan scowled, keeping his weapon down.  
"Kolkolkol." He faked a smile. "You don't have to do this, Arthur."  
"Yes, I do. You come here , demand my booty, and raid my ship." He slipped the blade against his already-wounded shoulder. "Not to mention my crew."  
"Would some doubloons tide you over?" He snapped his fingers, and Natalya came up to them, holding a burlap sack tied with a small rope. She opened the bag and presented it to him.  
Arthur was tempted by the luster of the coins but he frowned, turning it down.  
"No." He said. "My crew is more important than some coins!" He shouted, ready to strike.  
As if the whole world slowed down, Natalya jumped in between Ivan and the cutlass, her arms up, ready to tackle Arthur. Arthur drove the blade into Ivan's chest, blood flying everywhere.  
Suddenly there were screams and cries, gasps and 'no's'.   
Arthur dropped the blade, walking back at what he had just done.  
Natalya lay before their feet, in a pool of her own blood. Arthur had stabbed her, instead of Ivan. She had sacrificed herself for him.  
Ivan was frozen. Even in his stone cold heart he knew. He knew why she would do such a thing. Suddenly he lost composure and was out of character. He kneeled down and took her in his arms, tiny tears erupting from his purple eyes.  
At last he realized just who Natalya was. She was more than his sister. She was more than his assassin. She was his lover. She loved him with everything she had. She gave him everything, and he igonred her. He would treasure the last gift he gave her, her own life.  
Arthur paused, shaking almost. Katyusha sank to her knees, screaming and crying. Jessi, aghast, and in fear, clung on to Kiku, who was staring at him in disgust. Alex turned back around, heading downstairs, just as she came up. Everyone else just paused in place, their mouths opened in shock.  
"Ivan-" Natalya said weakly. "ya tebya lyublyu..."


	9. Titanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with Natalya dead, Ivan's intent to kill is stronger. But one by one, the ships submerge, but who is responsible? Sailors drop like fish out of water and blood is shed.

"Ow!" Alex gasped, falling just as the ship tipped again. She stood up, falling again, the pain in her foot spreading throughout her entire body. She couldn't move, her foot paralyzed with pain. Calling for help would only draw more attention to her and it would make her seem weak. She was left with no choice.  
"Alfred..." she cried, wrought with pain. "Alfred..."  
\---  
"Kiku!" Jessi gasped, clinging onto him. She could see that the ship was beginning to sink, with Alex and Arthur still on board. "What's going to happen?"  
"Shh..." he patted her head. "They know what they are doing." He looked around, besides Elizabeta comforting a weeping Katyusha.  
His perception heightened when he saw a tuft of hair peeking over the ship's bow. He pushed Jessi aside and crept towards the bow, katana aimed and ready.  
When Yao's head fully rose, Kiku kicked him in the face. Yao cried out, his hand still on deck, hanging from the edge of the ship. Yao looked down in fear, he could fall into the abyss below.  
Yao flipped himself over, landing on his feet on board, a wok in hand. The two orientals began their duel.  
"You deserve to die, Honda." Yao growled.  
"I fight for honor..." Kiku retorted.  
And so it continued, retorts and comebacks in between the clash of weapons.  
Suddenly he dropped, face down, and behind him was Jessi, tears in her eyes. Wedged in Yao's back was the tanto. Jessi ran off but found herself at the other side, towards the edge. Before she could turn around, she felt warm, strong arms around her, first around her waist and stuffing in her skirt and trailing around her waist and vital regions, then sliding up to her chest as if to break open her corset then around her neck, strangling her. The hands took the tanto and poked it at her back, teasingly.  
Jessi flinched, turning around then suddenly saw a bullet brush just behind his ear.  
\---  
"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" A certain Deutschland ordered, evacuated Italy's citizens. "Forget the pasta!" He shouted to a citizen who tried to take his spaghetti with him.  
"Everyone! I want cannons!" He commanded to the army, who set up a line of cannons at port.  
Vash, on a building, was the sniper, his job was to take out Ivan.  
"Vash!" Ludwig came behind him. "What are you doing?"  
"I am sniping the enemy!"  
"NO, you are shooting everything but the enemy!" He sighed. "You have shot nothing but the ship and random objects."  
"Sir, he's too fast! How about I sink the ship first?"  
"Nein!"  
"I'd like to shoot you!"  
"Argghh!" He growled. "Move!" He pushed him aside, and the sniper fired.  
Vash and Ludwig looked at each other then in the direction of the bullet then at each other.  
"Verdamnt!" They both swore.  
Looking through a spyglass, Vash saw that he hit Gilbird, whom he was supposed to be bird-sitting for Gilbert.  
Next thing they knew, Gilbert came marching up the stairs to the roof. Vash and Ludwig panicked.  
"Kesesese!" He laughed. "How is my little Gilbird?"  
Ludwig muttered gibberish. Gilbert moved to the edge of the roof and looked down to see Gilbird in a pile of feathers and blood. He turned to face the both of them, eye twitching.  
"Bruder! I can explain!"  
"You-you- shot Gilbird..."  
Vash braced for impact.  
\---  
The door burst open, Alfred carrying Alex bridal style and placing her on a bed. He pulled a chair up next to the bed, sitting in it.  
"Alright, let me see." He said, patting his lap.  
Alex hesitated. Alfred was one to injure or hurt rather than examine and heal. "Are you sure?" She asked him. "Do you know how to treat injuries?"  
"You bet I can!"   
"Okay..." Alex lifted her foot with all he might, placing it on his lap.  
"OW!" Alfred winced. "Your heels are so sharp!"  
Alex pouted, taking off her heeled boot and crossing her arms as Alfred probed her foot.  
"Oh man, Alex. What did you do?" He groaned, pressing the swollen area with is finger.  
"Ouch!" Alex pulled back.  
"Does it hurt here?" Alfred pressed in numerous spots.  
"Ah!" She gasped, when he touched around her hallux.  
"Hmm..." He pursed his lips. "I think you broke this toe."  
"Oh god..." Alex closed her eyes. "What am I supposed to do now?"  
"Try to stand up?"  
Alex did so, but fell into his arms, making both of them blush. Alfred placed her back on the bed, setting her leg on the chair as he got up.  
"I'll be back." He said, heading out the door. "I'm getting bandages."  
As soon as he was gone, she felt her heart skip a beat. Why was she blushing so much? Could it be?  
She would admit, Alfred was just her type but what about Matthew? And why the hell did Alfred kiss her? Why the hell did she let him, let alone like it? She hoped she wouldn't become Jessi, in love with two men but already in a relationship with the other. Just-  
"I'm back!" Alfred entered, holding a roll of bandages. He sat in front of Alex, beginning to bandage her foot, his fingers gently stroking.   
Alex had suddenly become sensitive and blushed at every move. Alfred looked up, seeing the position she was in, and saw something- well, restricted, and he too blushed.  
"Alfred?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why'd you kiss me?"  
"Oh. Um..."  
\---  
"KIRKLAND!" Ivan screamed, lunging at Arthur. Arthur dodged, immediately dueling with the now-furious pirate.   
"Damn!" Arthur swore. Where the hell was his crew?  
His thoughts were interrupted as the ship tipped again, and even Ivan stopped fighting him to look.  
Suddenly, the Golden Panda's starboard side erupted into a flurry of wood and was now sinking into the beautiful seas.   
"GAISI DE!" Everyone heard Yao's screams. "PANDA!-ARU!" He stopped everything he was doing to dive into the sea and save his precious ship, well more like his precious panda plushies.  
Everyone on the Amazon just looked at each other in bewilderment.  
Jessi began to fall to the floor, blood dripping from behind her. Kiku flipped her around to see the tanto wedged in her back. He pulled it out, tossing it aside, and the open wound spread like wildfire, her thin garment cutting into it.  
At the same time, blood dripped from the side of Kiku's neck. Jessi took her hand and pressed it flush against his wound, trying to stop the blood flow, as she landed on the floor in a heap.  
"NO!!!!!!" Yao screamed, jumping like a maniac on his deck as the Golden Panda finally went underwater.  
Ivan had Arthur on the floor, ready to murder him, until one last shot broke the side of the Black Crown and it was going down. Ivan whacked Arthur upside the head with his weapon.  
"Kolkolkol!" Ivan laughed. "You're finished, Arthur Kirkland..." He picked up Natalya's lifeless corpse and jumped off, swimming to safety and sailing off at high speed.  
"No..." Arthur groaned before the world began to shake and receded to nothingness. The last thing he saw was Jessi collapsing and the Golden Panda sinking.  
\---  
"What the hell?!" Alfred and Alex shouted simultaneously. Alex fell onto Alfred, again and they were both rocking along with the ship.  
"We're sinking!" Alfred panicked. "We need to evacuate!"  
"Wait!" Alex cried out, jumping towards Matthew's sleeping form. "Let's get Matthew and get the hell out of here!"  
Alex lifted her lover's body, barely managing to get his legs on the floor. Alfred came over and the both of   
them carried him upper deck, but it was too late. Half of the ship was already submerged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meowmeowmerida actually did break her toe. It's a long story...


	10. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the battle is finally over, what is the aftermath? Where is everyone, and what will happen?  
> Alex learns something *very* interesting about Arthur, Arthur comes clean, and Matthew wakes from his slumber.
> 
> Giripan

All was silent for a while, thick fog rolled in.  
Those on port ran for their lives, Vash and Ludwig, mouths wide open as Gilbert ravaged everything in his anger. Those who were awake on the sea clung on for dear life.  
Out of nowhere, there was sounds of peaceful music and someone singing. Through the fog came the giant celestial body of the great Rome.  
He was singing about heaven and dainty, carefree ideas.  
Everyone looked at each other with expressions that seemed to say "Wtf?".  
Feli jumped for joy, Rome was his grandfather, long gone.  
Rome disappeared, then out came Germania, with a message.  
Vash and Ludwig panicked, it seemed their father was staring right at them.  
Germania left and now there was Heracles and Natalya.  
Kiku, who was shielding Jessi gasped as Heracles floated towards him.  
"I told you so, Kiku. The oracle is never wrong..."  
Kiku panicked, does this mean he would die? Or even worse, would Jessi die?  
Natalya floated down towards Arthur, who was unconscious.  
"You got what was coming to you..."  
Kiku felt Heracles touch his head and everything became a blur.  
\---  
Jessi opened her eyes, the sound of birds tweeting and music playing. She felt around, feeling soft plush material and her head surrounded in a fluffy cushion. The ceiling had an intricate, ornate detail, the flooring was an elegant print and the furniture was a rich wood.  
Whose bed was she in? Whose house was this?  
She looked down and saw she was dressed in a silky cream dressing gown, nothing else. Her middle back was bandaged thoroughly, all the way around to under her breast. At her side lay the tanto, in a cloth that seemed to be bloodied prior to washing.  
Getting up was too painful, as if the entirety of her spinal cord had weakened and hurt with each step. She looked on the other side, and there was a note.  
Jessi picked up the note, the handwriting in neat script, and it smelled like ravioli.  
Good Morning bella!  
We took care of you after the battle. Elizabeta, Erika, and Katyusha are here too. Call for me if you need anything!  
Feli  
Ah, Feli. He could always be counted on to cheer anyone up, even a simple message. She smiled, sinking back into the pillows, thinking about what just happened.  
....  
She hadn't had time to think ever since she had that argument with Kiku. Kiku was probably very dishonored by what she had done, or rather, had said. How would any man feel knowing his fiancee was also in love with someone else? Then there was Arthur. Jessi confessed, Arthur as well. But Arthur came on a little too strong. He possibly thought it meant she was breaking up with Kiku and moving to him.  
She ran away from her problems, literally. She ran away from Arthur, hoping to escape, but then there was another problem: Ivan and Yao's intent to kill Arthur.  
Then there was the battle that resulted in 2 sinkings and 1 death, possibly more.  
She saw Natalya sacrifice herself for Ivan, Kiku's neck wounded as he fell with her, Arthur's blow to the head, Yao sinking along with his ship, and now Alex, Alfred, and Matthew were missing.  
She began to cry softly, it seemed she only had her crew, sans Alex.  
But, she had to stay strong.  
\---  
"Feli?" She called out  
Within a short amount of time, it wasn't Feli who opened the door, but it was ARTHUR.  
"Arthur?" Jessi's eyes widened. "Where's Feli?"  
"Feli's downstairs, love." He said. "I just happened to be walking along the hall when I heard you..."  
Jessi couldn't help but blush. Arthur was in his nightclothes, and it was thin and loose.  
"Could you tell me what happened?"  
"Well, we all fainted from our injuries and Feliciano and your crew rescued all of us." He ran a hand through his messy blond locks. "You've been out for 3 days..."  
3 days?! Jessi thought. What could have happened in 3 days?!  
"Where's Kiku?!"  
"Aye, love...." He sighed, suddenly getting close to her face. "You don't need to worry about him..."  
Jessi saw the look in his eyes and growled.  
"What did you do to him?!" She slapped him silly, but he dodged every move and soon had her back against the bed and was straddling her.  
"Let's not be too hasty..." He smirked, his head going down next to her ear, whispering. "You're still bound to me, until Elizabeta heads to Davy Jones' locker or she hands over the Amazon..."  
Oh shit.... Jessi broke into a cold sweat, reaching behind her to grab the tanto just as Arthur nibbled down her neck. She was about to dive the tanto into his back when he grabbed her wrist, tight enough for her to drop it. Jessi took her wrist back and rubbed it, soothing the pain. Arthur dangled the tanto in front of her face, then flipped her on her back, poking at her wound with its blade.  
Jessi hissed.  
"Betrayed by your own weapon, huh?" He teased. "Goes to show you he can't be trusted."  
Jessi boiled with rage but was virtually powerless as Arthur pinned her down..  
"I'm sorry about this, poppet, but I 'm going to make you feel so good..."  
"NO!"  
\---  
"What's that noise?" Feli looked up to the ceiling, seeing the chandelier move frantically.  
"I think Jessi might have fallen off the bed." Erika suggested.  
Elizabeta could hear her screams, and it sounded as if someone else was in the room with her.  
"Feli, I think someone might be attacking her." Elizabeta's eyes widened.  
Erika and Feli looked at each other then ran up the stairs, followed by Elizabeta.  
Katyusha came out of the kitchen, holding a pot and wondering where everyone had gone.  
Elizabeta burst through the door and gasped at what she saw.  
\---  
"Wake up..."  
Alex opened her eyes and realized she was at the White Flag Inn, or what was left of it. Half the roof was gone and the windows and walls were broken. Matthew was in the bed opposite her, and Alfred's big blue eyes were staring at her.  
"Hi."  
"Alfred, what happened?" She turned her head, sitting up and looking around.  
"Morning Alex." Alfred greeted her. "You've been out for 3 days."  
"3 days?!" Alex shouted.  
"I had to pull Matt and you to safety." He began. "I retreated here but it was already destroyed."  
"What about my crew?!"  
"I don't know... whoever wasn't on the Black Crown is missing." He looked down.  
"Where's Arthur?"  
"He's here, but he was gone when I woke up..."  
"Where could he have gone?"  
"He probably went off looking for Jessi. You know he's in love with her."  
Alex paused. "What?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Alfred laughed. "That's why he keeps chasing after her."  
"But, Jessi's engaged...."  
"He didn't know that before he kidnapped her."  
Alex face-palmed. Arthur didn't really want Elizabeta's treasure. He just needed a valid reason to kidnap Jessi. Damn! All of this just for Arthur's selfishness?  
"I'm gonna kick his conceited ass!" Alex climbed out of bed, but fell on Alfred.  
"Don't forget about your toe..."  
Alex sighed, sitting back in bed. "Do I have to stay here until it heals?"  
Alfred nodded.  
"That will be terribly boring..." Alex sighed. "What if I need something?"  
"That's what I'm here for."  
"Aren't I a bother? Wouldn't you rather go out and explore?"  
"No, it's okay."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm the HERO!" He cheered.  
Alex chuckled. "You're a Hero alright. You're my hero..." She smiled, not realizing what she had said.  
Alfred blushed, and Alex as well, seeing what had just happened. He leaned in closer, his lips barely touching hers.  
"I'm your hero?" He asked, his eyes getting big.  
Alex nodded as Alfred leaned in for a kiss. Matthew stirred, calling for Alfred.  
"Al? Al?"  
Alfred pulled back and went to Matthew's side.  
"Hey sleepyhead." He laughed."How's your knee?"  
Matthew patted his knee softly. "It's still hurting..."  
Alex's eyes widened. "Mattie?!"  
Matthew turned to see his girlfriend staring at him.  
"Alex..."  
Alex didn't care that she had to stay in bed. She hobbled over to him and threw herself at him, causing all the pillows and sheets to fall off. Matthew gasped, seeing his lover hyperventilating against his chest.  
"You're alive..."  
"Of course I am... I wouldn't leave you without saying goodbye..."  
Alex laughed, a sob choking through.  
Alfred stood behind them, a look of jealousy and confusion written on his face.  
\---  
"Get off me!" Jessi kicked him off the bed, just as Elizabeta opened the door and gasped. Arthur found his footing standing up, but collapsing as everyone tackled him.  
"How'd you get in?!" Elizabeta yelled, smacking him.  
"Get out, get out!" Feli begged him, waving a white flag.  
"I'm calling big brother!" Erika threatened, punching him.  
"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Jessi screamed, stopping everyone who was pulling each other's hair out. Literally.  
Arthur stood up, a hand in his hair. "Well you see love...."  
"We took you in after you fainted and you've been out for three days."  
"You were stabbed in the back and the wound was pretty deep."  
"You should rest a bit, bella."  
Jessi blushed at Feli's comment. Bella was like Arthur calling her poppet or Kiku calling her koishii.  
Arthur saw her blush and felt a twinge of jealousy.  
"Where's Kiku, Alex, and Katyusha?!" She demanded.  
Arthur's heart sank. Why was Jessi sending him such mixed signals? She told him she liked him, but why was she avoiding him?  
"Katyusha's here, but Alex and Kiku are missing."  
Jessi burst into tears, shocking everyone.  
"Everyone, get out."  
"But-"  
"GET OUT!!!" Jessi raged.  
Feli squeaked and ran out as fast as he could. Elizabeta and Erika walked out slowly. Just as Arthur was about to leave, she called him back.  
For the longest time, Jessi was staring at him, which made him a little nervous.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why everything?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Jessi's anger flared. "Just tell me everything! Why did you take me? Why is everyone after you? Why?!" By now, she was practically crying.  
Arthur saw how flustered and confused she was, so he said the only thing he had on his mind:  
“I love you.”  
Jessi paused. Oh no, this can’t be happening, she thought. Was it really love or was it infatuation or lust? She was sure she was in love with him too, but she was still in love with Kiku.  
"I-I-"  
He took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.  
"I've loved you ever since we had those double dates..."  
Jessi's heart beat like the sails during a high wind.  
"I couldn't resist..." Arthur continued, leaving Jessi a swirling cesspool of emotions.  
"I never knew why you'd reject me, but I didn't stop..." His hand made its way to the side of her face. He pushed her closer to his eager, inviting lips.  
"I don't even want the Amazon or its treasure." Now he was really close. "I only want you." And with that he kissed her. Only, he actually didn't.  
"But, if you don't want me, I'll move on." He said sadly, facing away from her. "Even my master plan failed..." He left her on the bed and began to walk away.  
Jessi's heart had exploded and she gasped, sobbing loudly, gripping the back of his shirt and never letting go. "Mahal kita."  
"Love?"  
"Mahal kita." She repeated over and over again, tears running down her face. Arthur pulled her into a hug and then she kissed him.  
\---

His eyes fluttered open, the smell of bamboo and fresh water inhaled. Kiku sat up from the floor. Could it be? He was home... The koi pond was unscathed, as were the paper walls. Kiku brushed off his shoulders. His neck was still in pain, seeping blood when touched. Katana was in its holster against the wall, near the door. The wise Nihon carried the sword as he left the room. It was eerily quiet. Usually he could hear the sound of children playing outside the walls. Then suddenly the sky turned to gray storm clouds and rain poured down. Only it wasn't rain, it was blood. It stained his clothing and ran down his face like bloodied tears. Heading for cover he saw a shadowy, ivory white being walking about. It was strange, its legs were bound at the knee and its abdomen was cut open in a cross shape, oozing blood. In its hand, was a tanto.  
On closer examination he realized the face of the yuri. No one else could match the mysterious innocent brown eyes or long flowing dark hair. Kiku ran in the direction of the spirit. Each panel of wall dissolved in nothingness and grew into the rigging of a ship. At last the specter stopped. Kiku gasped.  
He was looking at the aftermath of a seppuku, or in this case, jigai.  
Bound by the knee and laying down was Jessi, the very tanto given in one hand and a scroll of paper in the other.  
Kiku picked up the note and shattered. It read:

Dearest Kiku,  
It is with regret I write this. I am sorry for the dishonor I have given you. For that I must redeem myself. I love you, but I do not deserve to be loved because of my sin.

No! He thought. He should have been the one to die first, given this situation. He was the samurai, not her. And they weren't even married yet. But, for a woman to die for honor without fail was a greater honor in itself. But why? He wondered as he knelt down to kiss her colorless lips before picking her up and preparing a proper burial.  
DDDIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!  
His eyes opened again. Above him was Yao, banging a gong in front of his face.  
"Wake up, aru!" Yao smiled. "Here's some breakfast!" He gave him a bento full of food.  
Something was wrong. And the Nihon was not amused. "Yao, why are you being so nice?"  
Yao groaned."The jig is up then?"  
Nihon was not amused.  
"Alright. We need a new plan."  
"We?"  
"You're still my assassin. Just because your precious little gem's gone doesn't mean we're through."  
"WHAT?" Kiku couldn't believe it. Just earlier he had her fainting in his arms.  
"How about we team up with that Ivan guy?"  
Nihon was not following.  
"He's after Kirkland too. He's still alive so maybe we can team up and get him for good." Yao continued.  
Kiku stood there, mentally bored at what the oriental was saying.  
\---  
"Try these out," Alfred showed them 4 skinny pieces of wood that were almost as tall as them.  
Alex managed to get on her feet by balancing on the wood and moving them forwards slightly.  
"Where did you get these?" Matthew wondered, trying the wood out for himself.  
"I was just down in the village and I saw a medical shop. So I saw a sign that looked like a broken bone and these right next to it." Alfred smiled. "Am I a hero or what?"  
Alex blushed at his bravado, but Matthew chuckled.  
\---


	11. Dead and Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the big flashback chapter we've all been waiting for! Finally we get to see the backstory of each character and in-depth analysis too!

Name: Jessiline Miron  
Possible Future Name? Jessiline Miron Honda/ Jessiline Miron Kirkland???, Jessi  
Age: 21 Nationality: Pacific Islander  
Hair: Raven Black Eyes: Dark Brown Height: 5'2"  
Occupation: Second Mate Current Status: Alive  
Relationships: Alexandria Brooker (BFF)  
Elizabeta Hedervary (Captain)  
Kiku Honda (Fiance)  
Arthur Kirkland (Lover/Boyfriend/Paramour??)  
Erika Vogel, Katyusha Braginskaya (Co-Crew)  
Skills: Sneak Attack (Ninja-related abilities), Knowledge, Compassion  
Backstory: Alex and Jessi were ordinary villagers living in peace until the pirates attacked and killed both their families. The two were friends since childhood and they  
saw Elizabeta as their motherly figure after she took them in. Elizabeta was their caretaker and was very close to the girls. Although they lost seemingly  
everything at only Age 11, the two grew up to be beautiful, strong women. At Age 19, after Elizabeta had lost Roderich, they set sail for the first time. They  
fashioned their own ship and crew. They vowed revenge on Ivan Braginsky, the scourge who took everything from them.  
One day they became stranded on a remote island, later known as the Land of the Rising Sun. Here, Jessi met Kiku Honda, with whom she later fell in love  
with, and now is betrothed to. They promised to meet again later so they could marry. Within the year Alex started a relationship with Matthew Williams, a  
childhood friend. Through them, Jessi met Arthur, who showed attraction towards her. Jessi kept her distance, playing along with him, but she had only one  
goal, to return to the Land of the Rising Sun.

Name: Alexandria Brooker  
Possible Future Name? Alexandria Brooker Williams/ Alexandria Brooker Jones??, Alex  
Age: 22 Nationality: Irish  
Hair: Auburn Eyes: Blue Height: 5'1.5"  
Occupation: First Mate Current Status: Alive  
Relationships: Jessiline Miron (BFF)  
Elizabeta Hedervary (Captain)  
Matthew Williams (Boyfriend)  
Alfred F. Jones (Lover/Boyfriend/Paramour/Crush??)  
Erika Vogel, Katyusha Braginskaya (Co-Crew)  
Skills: Foreign Language, hand-to-hand combat, Enthusiasm  
Backstory: Alex and Jessi were ordinary villagers living in peace until the pirates attacked and killed both their families. The two were friends since childhood and they saw  
Elizabeta as their motherly figure after she took them in. Elizabeta was their caretaker and was very close to the girls. Although they lost seemngly everything  
at only Age 11, the two grew up to be beautiful, strong women. At Age 19, after Elizabeta had lost Roderich, they set sail for the first time. They fashioned  
their own ship and crew. They vowed revenge on Ivan Braginsky, the scourge who took everything from them.  
Alex had a best guy friend, Matthew. In her childhood it was just the three of them, herself, Jessi, and Matthew. As the two of them grew older and out of  
their disgust for the other gender, they began to show mutual attraction towards each other. Soon, they started a relationship. They never see each other  
as often anymore, due to their roles as pirates, but they continue to keep in touch.

Name: Elizabeta Hedervary  
Other Names: Elizabeta Hedervary Edelstein (formerly) Elizabeta Hedervary Beilschmidt??, Eliza  
Age: 24 Nationality: Hungarian  
Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Height: 5'3"  
Occupation: Captain of the Amazon, Caretaker (formerly) Current Status: Alive  
Relationships: Jessiline Miron, Alexandria Brooker, Erika Vogel, Katyusha Braginskaya (Crew)  
Gilbert Beilschmidt (Boyfriend)  
Roderich Edelstein (former husband, deceased)  
Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas ("brothers")  
Skills: Hand-to-hand combat, Knowledge, Humility  
Backstory: Elizabeta grew up with the Vargas brothers and was a sister figure to both. Later, she took care of Alex and Jessi and became their sister figure. When she  
was still an adolescent, she married Roderich Edelstein. But there was also Gilbert Beilschmidt, hers and Roderich's childhood bully, who would always try to  
tear their marriage apart. One day, Roderich never came home. Elizabeta was devestated after his murder, blaming everyone, especially Gilbert. Gilbert was  
the one who helped her in her grief. Elizabeta was not near Alex and Jessi at the time, but once she overcame the grief, she took the two as her own crew and  
set sail.

Name: Arthur Kirkland  
Other Names: King of the Seas, Artie  
Age: 23 Nationality: British  
Hair: Blond Eyes:Green Height 5'9"  
Occupation: Captain of the Black Crown Current Status:Alive  
Relationships: Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams (Crew/BFF's)  
Peter Kirkland (Crew, Brother)  
Jessiline Miron (Captive,Lover/Girlfriend??)  
Skills: Hand-to-hand combat, Knowledge, Confidence  
Backstory: Arthur was the 2nd youngest of four brothers. He was a wild type, very different from his brothers. His childhood was fairly normal, until he was about 17  
and suddenly took an interest in sailing.Thus that lead to him sailing at only age 18. Within a few years he became the youngest and most successful pirate  
on the beautiful seas.  
Soon, one of his crew, Matthew began dating another pirate, Alexandria. Alexandria had a friend, Jessiline. Arthur soon began to grow fond of her, and before he knew it, he was in love. Arthur continued his work as a Captain, often keeping Jessi in his thoughts.

Name: Kiku Honda

Age: 24 Nationality: Japanese

Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Height 5'5"

Occupation: Prime Minister of Land of Rising Sun, Assassin of Yao Wang Current Status: Alive

Relationships:  Jessiline Miron (Fiancee)

                      Yao Wang (Boss)

Skills:              Sneak Attack, Hand-to-hand Combat, Knowledge, Fidelity, Humility

Backstory:      Kiku had been the Prime Minister for a long time before he met Jessi. He was a simple, quiet young man in an isolated nation until The Amazon had landed on his island. He first met Jessi and was taken at first appearance but eventually fell in love with her and became engaged. During the year of their separation, his land was invaded by Yao Wang and company, who took over. Yao took over the government and took Kiku as a personal assassin. Yao threatened Kiku; join him or his loved ones would die. By definition, it meant Jessi and his people would be killed. Kiku, despite his shy demeanor is an enclosed strong fighter and wise young man. He is firm-set on honor and humility. His care for his loved ones is stronger than it should be but can be a little reserved.

 

Name: Matthew Williams

Age: 23 Nationality: Canadian

Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Height: 5'9"

Occupation: Second Mate Current Status: Alive

Relationships: Arthur Kirkland (Captain, BFF)

                     Alfred F. Jones (Co-crew, BFF)

                     Alexandria Brooker (Girlfriend)

                    Francis Bonnefoy ("Brother")

 

Name: Alfred F. Jones

Age: 22 Nationality: Caucasian

Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Height: 5'9.6"

Occupation: First Mate Current Status: Alive

Relationships: Arthur Kirkland (Captain, BFF, "Brother")

                     Matthew Williams (Co-crew, BFF)

                     Alexandria Brooker (Lover/Girlfriend??)

 

Name: Feliciano Vargas

Age: 22 Nationality: Italian

Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Height: 5'7.7"

Occupation: Mayor, Chef Current Status: Alive

Relationships: Ludwig Beilschmidt (BFF, Sheriff)

                     Lovino Vargas (Brother)

                     Elizabeta Hedervary ("Sister")

 

Name: Katyusha Braginskaya

Age: 20 Nationality: Russian

Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Height: 5'5"

Occupation: Chef, Crew Current Status: Alive

Relationships: Elizabeta Hedervary (Captain)

                     Alexandria Brooker, Jessiline Miron, Erika Vogel (Co-Crew)

                     Natalya Arlovskaya (Sister)

                     Ivan Braginsky (Brother)

 

Name: Erika Vogel

Age: 17 Nationality: German

Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green Height: 5'0"

Occupation: Rigger, Crew Current Status: Alive

Relationships: Elizabeta Hedervary (Captain)

                     Alexandria Brooker, Jessiline Miron, Katyusha Braginskaya (Co-Crew)

                     Vash Zwingli (Brother)

 

Name: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Age: 22 Nationality: German

Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Height: 5'11"

Occuation: Sheriff Current Status: Alive

Relationships: Feliciano Vargas (Boss)

                     Vash Zwingli (Employee)

                     Gilbert Beilschmidt (Brother)

 

Name: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Age: 22 Nationality: German

Hair: Blonde Eyes: Red Height: 5'9"

Occuation: 2nd Mate Current Status: Alive

Relationships: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Captain)

                     Francis Bonnefoy, Lovino Vargas (Co-Crew, BFF's)

                     Elizabeta Hedervary (Girlfriend)

                     Ludwig Beilschmidt (Brother)

                     Gilbird (Pet, Deceased)

 

Name: Francis Bonnefoy

Age: 26 Nationality: French

Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Height: 5'9"

Occuation: 1st Mate Current Status: Alive

Relationships: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Captain)

                     Gilbert Beilschmidt, Lovino Vargas (Co-Crew, BFF's)

                     Matthew Williams ("Brother")

                     

Name: Antonio Fernandez Carreido

Age: 25 Nationality: Hispanic

Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Height: 5'9"

Occuation: Captain of El Jefe Rosa Current Status: Alive

Relationships: Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy (Crew, BFF's)

                     Lovino Vargas (Captive)

                    

Name: Ivan Braginsky

Other Names: Scourge of the Beautiful Seas

Age: 25 Nationality: Russian

Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Height: 5'11.6"

Occuation: Captain of The Sunflower Current Status: Alive

Relationships: Eduard Von Bock, Toris Laurinaitis, Raivis Galante (Crew)

                     Natalya Arlovskaya (Lover/Girlfriend??, Sister, Crew)

                     Katyusha Braginskaya (Sister)

 

Name: Yao Wang

Age: 27 Nationality: Chinese

Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Height: 5'6.5"

Occuation: Sutler, Con-man Current Status: Alive

Relationships: Kiku Honda (Assassin)

                     Panda (Pet)

 

Name: Natalya Arlovskaya

Age: 19 Nationality: German

Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Height: 5'3"

Occuation: Assassin Current Status: Deceased

Relationships: Ivan Braginsky (Captain, Brother, Lover/Boyfriend??)

                     Eduard Von Bock, Toris Laurinaitis, Raivis Galante (Co-Crew)

                     Katyusha Braginskaya (Sister)

 

Name: Vash Zwingli

Age: 19 Nationality: German

Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green Height: 5'7"

Occuation: Deputy Police Current Status: Alive

Relationships: Ludwig Beilschmidt (Boss)

                     Erika Vogel (Sister)

                     Feliciano Vargas (Boss)

 


	12. Bittersweet Passion (LEMON!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With confessions out of the way, all that's left is heartache. It's that time when Arthur sorts out everything he's been fighting and when Jessi meets crossroads between the Captain of the Black Crown and the Prime Minister of the Land of the Rising Sun. But everyone is skeptical of everything and everyone.
> 
> PruHunAus
> 
> LEMON! SMUT!

Arthur threw Jessi back on the bed gently, still kissing her passionately. His tongue met all the sensitive spots in her mouth, causing her to moan and arch her head back.  
'That's it' Jessi thought. 'I need this so badly'.  
Jessi pulled him onto the bed, hands at his shirt, taking it off frantically. Jessi let him pull down the straps of her dressing gown, stripping her down to her corset and knickers.  
The air made Jessi shiver in delight, even more as she felt his hands wrap around the small of her back.  
He laid her down as gently as he could, caution for her still bandaged back.  
"Ugnhh..."  
Jessi unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down, letting her fingers run along its waistline.  
Arthur gasped. "Love..."  
Arthur tensed, the need beginning to grow, which Jessi saw through his underpants. Arthur peeled away the bandages, slowly, probing her sensitive flesh.  
"Ahh..." Jessi moaned as he kissed the tender flesh around her once-bandaged stomach. As Arthur worked his way from her stomach to the underside of her breast, Jessi clawed at his back, bit his shoulder, and nibbled his ear.  
"Jessi, it seems you can play in your condition." He whispered huskily, tickling Jessi's ears.  
"Arthur!" Jessi moaned when he reached the valley in the center of her chest.  
Her moans were too much for him and he grew hard. With one furious stroke, he had her pinned under him, completely exposed. His teeth held pieces of ripped fabric, which looked very seductive.  
Jessi was reaching her limit, her flower blooming with each touch.  
"You're wet..." Arthur noticed, his voice in a light groan, sounding very lewd.  
Her moans and hot cries were music to his ears as he slid in his fingers, curling and working his magic.  
He pulled out as her body submitted to their sin. She kissed him, hard, as her need flowed out.  
They became a mess of tangled hair and limbs, sweat running down their faces and the bed became hotter than a chili pepper. The sheets, soaked in fluid were in a heap on the floor. The only thing still on the bed were 2 pillows and the hot and bothered couple.  
Jessi became breathless and began calling out his name, screaming loud enough for the entire village to hear;Arthur's hot mouth was on her vital regions.  
For what seemed like forever, they were just laying together, in an embrace, listening to each other's breath rise and fall. Arthur was touching her everywhere, being a tease. Jessi did the same.  
Her hands found the waistband of his underwear and she tore the barrier off.  
Arthur gasped at the cold air and a deep groan sounded from his throat. He growled, much to Jessi's giggles. He suddenly climbed on top of her, the feeling so close in vital regions.  
Arthur gave her a questionable look, his cheeks flushed. Jessi nodded before pulling him down against her.  
Jessi exploded like gunpowder as he kissed her one last time before pushing all the way in.  
The room became a whirlpool of heat, hot cries and moans, and release of some sexual tension.  
Each sheath inside harder and more furious after the other.  
It felt good... It felt amazing... Jessi thought. This was consented and that made sinning less serious.  
The ache finally bloomed and he pulled out, falling on top. Jessi felt sleep plague her bones, and just like the morning after she became his, he had left her alone.  
The knock on the door was enough for Arthur to dress and jump out the window, unscathed, and run back to the White Flag.  
"Jessi?" Feli opened the door, blushing immediately and running back to the kitchen.  
"Elizabeta!" Feli called as soon as he was downstairs. "Please come and see this!"  
Elizabeta grew nervous. Arthur must have done something or else Feli wouldn't sound so anxious.  
Elizabeta opened the door again and gasped. Jessi was perfectly fine, sans the fact she was completely starkers. On closer examination Elizabeta realized what had happened. Arthur had taken her, right in that bed, and then left when Feli knocked, probably out the window. Elizabeta looked out the window and saw the bush below, squished and muddy footprints making a trail from it. She also saw a faint tuft of blond hair running away in the distance.  
Feli, who was facing the corner and blushing, turned his head.  
"Feli, I can take care of this." Elizabeta offered. Feli nodded before leaving the room.  
Elizabeta sighed as she dressed her sleeping form, almost feeling her pain upon seeing all the love bites.  
What she couldn't understand was why Arthur was after Jessi. If he wanted the Amazon why wouldn't he just ambush it already. Why did he have to use Jessi as a prize to be traded?  
When Elizabeta was done, she gently woke her up. Jessi sat up, realizing what had happened, burst into tears. She held her pillow, weeping into it.  
"Jessi? Did he-"  
Jessi nodded, sniffling.  
"But, hasn't he done it before?"  
"Yes, but this time, I let him... I gave him permission..."  
"Oh Jessi, why?"  
"I'm not sure, he told me he loved me and I let it overwhelm me."  
"He told you he loved you?"  
"He said: 'I love you. I don't even want the Amazon or its treasure. I only want you.' He said he fell for me since Alex and Alfred took us along on their dates."  
Elizabeta's mind was blown. She couldn't tell if Arthur was telling the truth or lying.  
"Does he truly love you?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"If he truly did, would he have left you here? Would he have captured you and kept you his slave? Would he have-"  
"Stop it, Captain!" Jessi cried, letting her tears stain the pillows. "That never happened!" She sobbed.  
"Then what-"  
"The first time it happened, he felt so guilty that he promised to treat me better, like a guest! And then he started being so chivalrous, and-"  
"I see, but you sound as if you like him!"  
"Captain, does Gilbert love you?" Jessi asked, suddenly changing the subject.  
"I-" Elizabeta blushed. "I know he does. Gil has since we were children."  
"That's how I know Arthur loves me, I just have that feeling."  
"Jessi-"  
"I love him." Jessi confessed. "I'm admitting it. I love Arthur Kirkland."  
Elizabeta gasped, placing a hand on her forehead, shaking her head furiously.  
"Alright. I won't question it, but what about Kiku?"  
Jessi sobbed louder. "I can't decide! I'm torn between them!"  
Elizabeta smiled shyly. "You remind me of myself."  
"Hmm?"  
"I remember feeling the same way you did." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "I remember I was trying to decide between Roderich and Gilbert."  
"Oh?"  
"So what I did was simple. I followed my heart, and it led me to the best choice. Whoever had the best qualities I decided to be with."  
"That's the problem," Jessi face-palmed. "I'm not sure who... What made you choose between them?"  
Elizabeta sighed. "Gilbert was a little too full of himself. I loved his humor and boldness, but sometimes he didn't know when to stop. Roderich was a little stuffy but he always put me first." She chuckled. "I think I could deal with stubbornness over selfishness." She sighed, laughing slightly.  
"What about now?"  
"Gil has shown me he's changed." Elizabeta saw her pondering. "Think, Jessi. Look inside."  
Jessi tried to think. What about each swashbuckler?  
Arthur. Messy blond hair hiding gorgeous green eyes. Young and tall, charming and coquettish. He's hard to define, sometimes he can be a bloody wanker but most of the time he's the absolute British gentleman. That accent... Famous on the sea, a vigilante past. He's always loved me, he always touches me, kisses and cuddles me... The lengths he goes to impress or please me. He picked me over treasure, even kidnapping  
me...  
Kiku. Silky dark locks in a perfect cut over faultless brown eyes. A little short, young but wise, quiet and reserved but shy and devoted. He's definitely mysterious but a rebel when necessary but a stare or a simple gesture holds so much meaning. His seemingly platonic affection, not too daunting, and always courteous, putting his loved ones first before himself. Prime Minister, strong leader of a civilization, hardships faced. It took him a while, but he only has eyes for me, no one else, he never felt the same about anyone else. I gave him my purity, me being his first and only. He doesn't kiss me too much or try to become one too often, but he is affection, in a less physical manner. He'd risk everything for me, maybe even dying for me. And.. I don't know where he could be...  
Jessi choked on her tears.  
Elizabeta pulled her into a hug. "I understand how you are feeling. You were told you were loved so suddenly." She chuckled. "Give it some time..."  
"But what if time runs out?!" Jessi shouted. "He could be dead!"  
"Kiku is strong. He would never leave you."  
Jessi let go of Elizabeta and frowned. "Whose side are you on?!"  
"What-"  
"Why are you trying to make Kiku seem better? Just because you hate Arthur?"  
"Jessi!" Elizabeta raised her voice. "I am neutral. I am just speaking in general. I don't hate Arthur, I just think he's a bad influence. "  
"You just used a pun..."  
"That was an accident..."  
"I already said I love Arthur and-"  
The sound of metal hitting the floor. Elizabeta and Jessi turned around and gasped.  
There, with his mouth open and his eyes in utter shock, was the Nihon. His eyes looked ready to cry.  
\---  
"Hello? I'm back!" He opened the door, then closed it again, blushing profusely. He opened it again and saw Matthew shuffling to put his shirt back on, and Alex curled up under the blankets, shuffling as well.  
"We weren't doing anything!" Matthew stood up, brushing off his clothes and fixing his hair.  
"Yeah..." He scoffed. "Your clothes say otherwise...."  
"Like yours doesn't either! As if you weren't copulating with you-know-who up at the Vargas Manor!" Matthew retorted as he growled.  
"Sorry, Alfred taught me how to be sarcastic..."  
"I see what's going on here," Alex giggled cheekily.  
"You're glowing..." Arthur noticed. "Matt, you sure you didn't knock her brain out while you were at it?"  
Alex gasped, reaching for the katana, ready to attack the frog.  
"Alex, don't get up, your clothes are.... um..." Matt blushed.  
Now angry, Alex pointed the katana at Arthur like kunai. "I know what you did, you womanizer! You know damn well she's already with Kiku and yet you still have the nerve to screw her again?!"  
"I couldn't help myself..." Arthur smiled, blushing, thinking about Jessi. "Plus, I already said a few things."  
"He's not a womanizer, he's just sexually frustrated..." Matt chimed in.  
"What the hell did you say then?"  
"I-" Arthur looked at her angry face. "Matt, outside."  
Matthew nodded, following him outside.  
Alex hopped off the bed, hobbling to the door and hearing everything.  
"Maple, Captain. Why'd you do that for?"  
"She just woke up from a big battle, what else would she want to hear?"  
"But she's torn between you and that other man-"  
"She told me she loved me..."  
"Because you said it too. Maybe she said it because you were about to do it."  
"So maybe she doesn't actually love me?"  
"Do you love her?"  
Arthur nodded.  
"Then that's all that matters. You can't completely change how she feels, but your feelings are your own. No one can change it."  
Arthur smiled, patting him on the back. "Thanks Matt."  
Alex gasped, and realizing it was loud enough for them to hear, so she hobbled back to the bed. But the door opened, and Arthur saw all her corsets and undergarments.  
Alex blushed, covering herself with the blankets.  
Matthew glared at Arthur. "Don't even try, Captain." He sat next to her, holding her. Alex's heart swooped. Matthew had just claimed territory.  
Arthur face-palmed. "Just because I'm having an affair doesn't mean I'm a little whore!" He fell back on the bed. "Where is Alfred?!"  
"He's out looking for supplies."  
"What?!" Arthur jumped up. "There could be enemies out there!"  
"Why are you so paranoid?"  
"If word gets out I'm alive, the crazy vodka-addict might come after me again, or maybe you and Alfred!"  
"But we're used to it."  
"No, when I was running from the Vargas manor, I saw." His face turned pale. "I saw the Sunflower at port."  
\---  
"K-Kiku!" Jessi began crying again, running to hug the Nihon, but he deflected her embrace, her almost falling, but he caught her.  
"Are you mad?" She sobbed. "Let me explain..."  
"No." Kiku said, sounding a little sad. "I see what happened. You have fallen for him because I was not there for you." He began, turning around to leave. "That is a great dishonor to you."  
Kiku began to leave, but Jessi took after him, not before bumping into Feli.  
"Feli, did you let him in?" Elizabeta asked.  
"Ve-si. He knocked on the door and said he was looking for Jessi."  
"What if he was an assassin?!"  
"That's what my fratello is for!" He smiled. "Isn't he an assassin anyway?"  
Elizabeta face-palmed at her mistake and  peeked her head out to see Jessi trailing after Kiku. It seemed Kiku walked faster as Jessi got closer. Finally, tired of walking for her sore back, she called out.  
"Tomare, Honda Kiku-san!"  
Kiku stopped, his eyes wide. Jessi only spoke in Japanese if she was mad at him.  
"Stop, Kiku." She weakly said, clinging to his arm. "You haven't heard the whole story..."  
Kiku nodded, his eyes suddenly becoming deep with compassion as she spoke, hugging him.  
Jessi told him the entire story. When she was done, she said, flat-out, no hesitation.  
"I am sorry for the dishonor I have given you. For that I must redeem myself. I love you, but I do not deserve to be loved because of my sin."  
Kiku had an epiphany. The dream- no! Kiku ran off Jessi, who had taken the tanto, kneeling on the floor, preparing to die. Kiku snatched the knife out of her hands and took her in his arms.  
"Do not die... I would rather die for you than you for me. You are the rising sun that keeps me alive."  
Jessi felt her heat beat like it did the day they became one. She kissed him, her heart having a mind of its own. Oh no, it was happening again....


	13. You're Alive and You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Russia has returned for his revenge again, China decides to team up with him, and they create a plan that may be the downfall for everyone. Alex finds herself torn between Canada and America. Japan and Jessi are finally together at last, but his enemies threaten him to leave.
> 
> PruHun, GerIta, Liechtenstein/Sealand

"The Sunflower?!"  
"Yes. It seems he's back for more."  
"Doesn't he think you're dead?"  
"Unless someone told him...."  
"But who?"  
Everyone looked at each other, and the thought was unanimous.  
"Kiku..."  
England's eyes widened. Could Kiku have done it, to get him out of the way and have Jessi all for himself?  
"No..." Alex defended. "Kiku wouldn't do that. Sure, he dislikes you, but he can't do that. It's against his code of honor."  
"Who else is after you?"  
"Yao Wang...." England gasped. "That's why he was at the battle. He wanted to kill me!"  
"And... Kiku is working for him!"  
"So, Kiku could kill me, under orders from Yao..."  
Alfred burst through the door.  
"Oh hey, Cap'n, you're back."  
"Alfred, you've got a mission." Arthur ordered. "Go to port and spy on the Sunflower."  
"Alright! I'll be the hero!" Alfred held up a thumbs-up. "Although I thought you'd want me to spy on the Vargas Manor."  
Arthur blushed. "That's so... perverted!"  
"Look who's talking!" Alex snickered.  
Arthur sighed. "When you're in love, you'd do anything for them, right?" He said, staring at all of them.  
The three of them nodded in unison.  
Alfred headed out, following orders, but Alex followed him, chasing him down the ramshackle remains of the hotel, hobbling on her foot.  
"Alfred!" She finally caught up to him, managing to put him against a wall.  
"Alex, what?"  
"We need to talk." Alex said, determined not to let him out of her grasp.  
"About-"  
"Why did you kiss me?!"  
"That was a long time ago," Alfred snickered. "You're just asking now?"  
"I'm not going to ask you with Mattie in the room!"  
"Hmmph...."  
"I'm not letting you go until you answer."  
Alfred blushed, unable to speak; he slid a finger under his collar, suddenly sweating.  
"Nothing.... you're just really hot-" He trailed off at the last word.  
"What?"  
Blushing madly at the woman who was now pinning him against the wall and pouting, he suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her cheek, bringing it closer to his face.  
"Alfred, stop it!" Alex begged him, pushing him away.  
"Sweetie?"  
Alex turned to see Matthew, tears in his eyes. Arthur stood behind him, his face buried in his hands, shaking his head. Alfred slipped under Alex's arms and took off, running so fast that no one could keep up with him.  
\---  
"Hallo, Yao."  
"Ivan."  
"What brings you here?"  
"I'm not here to cherish old memories, I want to help you."  
"Oh?" Ivan smiled devilishly. "Working together, just like old times?"  
Yao nodded, pacing around the room, then slamming his hands down on Ivan's desk.  
"I want Kirkland dead. So do you. We can both kill him."  
Ivan smiled. "I like this plan. Keep talking."  
"I've already sent my assassin out on the land to investigate. He should report back to me soon."  
"Very well, Yao. I would have done that, but Natalya-" He paused. "Natalya was my assassin... before-"  
Ivan, despite his cold heart, felt the sadness overwhelm him. Yao, eager to get the plan set, changed the subject.  
"Kiku will do what I said, but he probably went looking for Jessiline." Yao sighed. "All he ever thinks about is her, he doesn't focus on the present! He's so hung up on the past!"  
"This woman... is also Kirkland's captive and Herdervary's 2nd mate?" Ivan pondered. "How is she related to him of all people?"  
"He's head over heels for her and they're supposed to be engaged but I find that hard to believe." Yao snickered. "Kirkland sleeps with her and she doesn't even try to escape..."  
"Do you know why Kirkland kidnapped her?"  
Yao shrugged. "Obviously if he messes with her he's attracted to her..."  
Ivan began chuckling lowly, it becoming a wicked, raucous laugh.  
Yao's eyed widened.  
"Don't you see Yao?" Ivan laughed. "We'll use the little whore to get to Kirkland! We kill him and Kiku can have her back. First, I'll make him hopeless by killing his crew. He'll be so depressed he'll have no motivation and cry to his little slut. Then we kidnap her and he'll follow us. We'll bribe him with her life, and then-"  
Yao laughed. "I like it. There's just one problem. Kiku won't let us touch his "little gem". "  
Ivan frowned. "Then we have to get rid of him."  
"Sure. He's starting to become useless to me..."  
"We can kill him along with Kirkland's crew." Ivan grew excited. "Then the woman can become our slave."  
"She's not my type..." Yao groaned. "She's too smart and fights good."  
"Yes, but I can have a woman, I don't have Natalya anymore."  
"Kiku's gem still has the Amazon."  
"I would kill them too, but I have no intention of doing so." Ivan rolled his eyes. "Hmm, how can we put them out of the picture?"  
"Your sister is on that ship."  
"Oh! Natalya's funeral..." Ivan gasped. "Katyusha is coming. She needs an escort... Herdervary..."  
"Oh... I see." Yao raised his brows. "The strumpet will be all alone.... perfect."  
"Are we set then? We can put this plan into action?" Ivan smiled.  
Yao nodded, holding out his hand, which Ivan shook.  
\----  
"Jessi-"  
Cough cough.  
"How are you, Kiku?" Elizabeta greeted, smiling at the cuddling couple, who were just snogging madly.  
"Very well, thank you." He smiled. "I am still injured, but I should be fine."  
"Would you like to stay the night?" Feli asked, appearing suddenly.  
"Oh, yes. Kiku you must be worn out. Surely you should stay."  
Kiku hesitated, but when he saw the look in Jessi eyes, he nodded. "Thank you."  
Elizabeta cheered, she had been waiting for Kiku to finally come and take Jessi's mind off Arthur.  
"Would you like a separate room? I understand your personal space is important."  
Kiku shook his head. "Thank you, but I will stay with Jessi-chan."  
Elizabeta raised her brows, looking especially at Jessi, who blushed. Elizabeta giggled.  
"Come downstairs, we were about to have supper." She headed downstairs, leaving the couple in the long narrow, quiet hallway.  
Jessi pulled Kiku into a tight hug, curling her head around his neck.  
"Is it over? Are you going to stay?" She sniffed. "Don't leave me like Arthur did..."  
"I wish I could tell you that." Kiku let her melt against him. "I cannot stay for long..."  
"Why?"  
"Come eat before it gets cold!" Feli shouted from the foot of the stairs.  
"I will tell you tonight.."

\---

"Mattie!" Alex fell towards him. "Mattie, it's not what it looks like!" She felt tears pour down her face.

Arthur hugged him, patting him on the back and giving Alex a shameful face.

Alex growled at Arthur, seeing he was being hypocritical.

"Mattie, I'm sorry." Alex pushed Arthur off him, and hugged him from behind.

"Can't you see you've hurt him?" Arthur defended.

"Go away..." Alex shooed him. "I'm not letting go."

Arthur sighed, turning to leave. "Looks like I have to face my fears..."

"I'm not done with you." Alex cooed into his ear, pushing him inside. "I need to redeem myself."

"What-" Matthew gasped, letting her climb all over him and take control.

She pressed him against the bed, kissing him from behind his ear, down to his stomach.

"I love you Mattie. Truly." She said, pulling his curl. "You only."

"Alex-"

"Shh-" She silenced him with another kiss, then slowly pulled her shirt off. "There's something I need to tell you... about Alfred."

"Hmm?" Matthew asked, playing with Alex's millions of curls, as she straddled his waist.

"Alfred's been advancing at me, since the battle..." She let her head rest on his chest.

"Sweetie, don't tell me you've let him..."

"3 times..." She pouted. "But... I'll give him a chance to speak."

"Alex, he's always had an eye for you, just like Arthur does for Jessi..."

"He just can't resist himself in front of a beautiful woman..." Matthew chuckled, making Alex blush.

"Don't worry, you'll always be my one and only." Alex giggled, finally pulling Matthew's pants off and letting everything fall into a heated passion.

\---

Dinner that night was Feli's famous lasagna and Katysha's casserole. The table setting was such: Elizabeta, Jessi, Kiku, and the other side, Feli, Katyusha, and Erika.

"Is Lovino coming down?" Elizabeta asked.

"I don't know. I went in his room and he wasn't there." Feli shrugged. "Maybe big brother Toni took him again. I don't know where."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Gilbert... or Vash... or Ludwig." Elizabeta said, curious.

"Ludwig!" Feli gasped. "I don't know where he is!"

"Big brother!" Erika followed.

"Ivan... Natalya..." Katyusha silently weeped.

Jessi held onto Kiku's hand, awkwardly. They were the only two not grieving over their losses.

For about 5 minutes, everyone was mourning, until there was a knock on the front door.

Feli, wiping the tears from his eyes, opened the door. In the doorway were Ludwig and Vash, panting and sweating, covered in dirt and other messes.

"Luddy!" Feli jump-hugged him. "Luddy, you're alive!"

"Ja, Ja, I'm alive." Ludwig brushed himself off. "Feliciano, let us in, my bruder is on a rampage!"

Vash nodded, nonchalant, yet still out of breath. His mood changed when Feli had them sit at the table and he saw Erika. Erika, same as Feli, hugged him tightly.

"Gilbert is on a rampage?" Elizabeta asked. "Where is he?"

"We don't know, we saw him heading after us towards here, but we fled." Vash added on.

"Why is he on a rampage?" Erika asked.

"Because... I killed Gilbird." Vash hid his face in shame.

"You-WHAT?" Elizabeta, in horror, questioned. "Why? You know Gilbert loved that bird dearly!"

"It was an accident. I was aiming for the Black Crown and Ludwig pushed me and I shot him."

Jessi suddenly stood up, slamming her hands on the table, causing the glasses to spill.

"YOU?!" She shouted. "You were the one who sunk our ships?! You're the reason Alex is missing! You-"

Kiku grabbed her hand, and she stopped shouting, sitting down, blushing.

Vash looked at Jessi. "I'm sorry, I was aiming for Braginsky, but my shots were inaccurate."

"You just need a little brushing up." Erika said, patting his back.

Katyusha perked up. "Do you know where my brother is?"

Ludwig held out a hand. "There is something you should know." He stood up. "Captain Braginsky has docked at the port."

Everyone gasped, except Kiku. Jessi looked at him suspiciously but softened when he nodded.

Another knock.

Feli opened the door.

It was Gilbert, looking disheveled, angry, and weak. He was holding a letter.

"Letter for Miss Braginskaya?" He held out the letter to Feli. Feli let him inside.

"Gilly!" Elizabeta hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't scare me like that."

Jessi, feeling out cast from all the affection, placed a hand on Kiku's thigh. Kiku blushed at the sudden action, in turn, holding her hand.

"What's that letter then?" Katyusha held out a hand which Gilbert placed the letter.

Katyusha opened the letter and sighed. "Natalya's funeral is in a few days. I have to travel to Belarus."

"Belarus is not too far from here." Feli informed her. "You can go by carriage."

Katyusha stood up. "I would need to leave tomorrow."

Elizabeta followed her. "I''ll go with you. Surely you shouldn't be alone..."

Once Elizabeta and Katyusha left, Gilbert suddenly stood up.

"Ivan asked me to deliver this letter. He's trying to play off that he came to collect Katyusha for the funeral."

"He wouldn't go to that much effort to do so." Ludwig concluded. "He's here for something else."

"Arthur." Jessi thought. "He's back because he knows he's alive, but who told him?"

"Jessi-chan?" Kiku saw her panicking.

As Ludwig and Gilbert discussed, Kiku grew more and more anxious. He knew everything, from what Yao told him. He wasn't even following orders by being with Jessi, but he was more than willing to be.

"Is he even alive?" "Who told him?"

Jessi and Kiku kept composure as they hesitated to answer the questions. One wrong move and it could mean disaster or suspicion.

Elizabeta sat back down at the table. Now, the seating was. Gilbert at the corner, Elizabeta-Jessi-Kiku-Ludwig, Feli at the end, Vash-Erika-Katyusha.

"We'll be leaving around noon tomorrow." Elizabeta said. "Let's all catch up, it's been a while."

"You mean 5 days?" Vash said, leaving Erika giggling.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes, and glared at Gilbert who was snickering.

"So, Jessi?" Elizabeta called upon the couple who were strangely aloof from everyone else. "When's that wedding we're all waiting for?"

Jessi and Kiku turned beet red, looking at each other then looking down.

"It'll be soon after we get to Kiku's homeland..."

Now it was Gilbert's turn, but being the cheeky prankster he was, he had to ask something earthy.

"Have you been trying for some little ones?"

"Gilbert!" Elizabeta whacked him on the head. "You can't ask Kiku something like that!"

Everyone was laughing, but the couple wanted to hide under the table. Jessi began to wonder when the last time they did... things like that.. The first time was the night Kiku confessed, the second was the night before Jessi left. Kiku, on the other hand, was too sensitive to even think about it.

Jessi found it humorous to ask Elizabeta the same thing.

Gilbert raised his brows suggestively, but Elizabeta blushed. Then she hit him again when he placed a hand on her waist, trying to slip a hand under her skirt.

"Later...." She said, winking at him.

"Erika," Feli began. "How are things with Peter?"

Erika blushed. "Peter is a nice guy. He said he was going to go back home because his brother is too bossy." She giggled. Vash's eyes widened.

"Who is making a move on my sister?"

"It's okay big brother! I won't let him hurt me."

"Gilbert, if you're here, where's Francis and Antonio?" Jessi asked.

"They're here, somewhere..." Gilbert shrugged. "We all parted once we docked."

This dinner chat continued, until everyone was too full of pasta to speak, and they all bid each other good night, heading to bed.

Elizabeta was the last to leave the room. "Have a 'magical' night, you two." She giggled, making it obvious she was giving innuendo.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Not here," Kiku said. "We need to be comfortable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh.. Japan you smooth little dog...  
> OOC Japan is unusually smooth and passionate....  
> All alone at last... do I finally see a Japan lemon?


	14. Incarcerated (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the day couldn't get even more stranger, guess who shows up? Arthur ends up in the last place he ever imagined, Jessi questions where her loyalties lie, and Kiku learns the art of deceit.

Kiku gently helped Jessi lay down, placing a hand on the small of her back. He climbed in from the other  
side, snuffing out the candles leaving one near the bed lit.  
"Tell me..." Jessi demanded.  
"Koishii, the reason I cannot stay long is because..."  
He hesitated, shaking almost.  
"Kiku, it's alright... speak... I won't judge..."  
"Yao wants me to be investigating the entire land. He wants me to find Arthur... for his revenge. He knows  
he's alive and he wants to join Ivan to kill him."  
"I see why you barely spoke a word at dinner..." Jessi sighed. "What if you don't follow through with this?"  
Kiku suddenly went quiet, reaching for her, wrapping his arms around her.  
"If I don't, Yao will kill you..."  
Jessi shuddered. "What?" She felt chills surround her entire body.  
Kiku held her tighter. "This is why I cannot leave Yao. He threatened to kill everything I love..."  
Jessi sobbed, rolling into a ball. "Why?"  
"Yao chose something very dear to me, something I would die for, to challenge me."  
"Kiku, you knew..." She gasped. "You knew what the plans were, yet you kept quiet."  
"Jessi-chan-"  
"But," She paused to sob. "I knew that Yao threatened you. I found everything in his office that night. I  
didn't actually fall, we were fighting, and he threatened to kill me... I wanted to hear it from you..."  
Kiku turned her over so that they were facing each other, looking into her eyes, with the stare that scares  
everyone, his signature glare.  
"I am here to stay. I will never leave your side. I will not let anything harm you."  
He wiped away her flood of tears with his fingers.  
"I love you..." Jessi smiled. "Do you still love me?"  
Kiku remained quiet, but all that came out was a single word. "Yes."  
"How? I've been nothing but a dishonor to you. Another man has been with me..."  
"I know it is not your fault..."  
Jessi laughed, sighing in relief, burying her face in his chest.  
She felt him caressing the side of her face, bringing it up to meet his own. Jessi's heart fluttered, knowing  
what was going to happen next. Kiku, despite how platonic he could be, was simply breathtaking when he  
was. Although this had happened only twice, the third time would be the charm...  
****  
He kissed her lightly, then deeply as she allowed it. Now she was sitting in his lap, falling victim to his  
touches. His hands rubbed against her bare shoulders as he pulled the straps of her dressing gown down,  
leaving her shuddering. She let her hands trail down to the strap of his kimono, opening it at his chest. She  
let her smooth hand run down his toned, delicate, upper half. His breath hitched, finally getting her gown  
off her, revealing her bouncy, sensitive to the touch, flesh. All that was left was the garment that shielded  
him from her secret cavern.  
The candle blew out, leaving only the moonlight. It didn't bother them, as she finally left him in his  
underpants and nothing else.  
"Kiku..." She gasped as he brushed along her neck, nipping and licking, enough to leave marks.  
He winced, as she ran her hands around his neck.  
"Kiku..." Her eyes widened. "Kiku, you're still hurt...."  
He nodded, silencing her worry by kissing her stomach.  
"It will be fine," He said, gently pressing near her back wound.  
His delicate fingers wound their way in the sides of her lingerie, rolling the fabric down her legs.  
She let him have his way, pleasure enveloping her, all over. She moaned loudly, arching her back against  
him. He blushed profusely, realizing how aroused he was becoming.  
"Take me...." She begged, after he pulled out a soaking wet finger.  
That was it for him. She was the uke, still sitting in his lap, sweating, warm and embarrassed, bruised,  
tangled hair. He couldn't hold it in anymore. She looked so... cute... yet so hot.. yet sexy...  
"Jessi-chan..." He breathed out, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her  
deeply before pressing her back on the bed and climbing on top of her.  
He stared at her inquisitively, before she nodded and slipped her hands in the sides of his boxers, pulling  
them down. His hardened, erected appendage was revealed, pre-cum.  
He positioned himself at her entrance, burying his face in her neck and thrusting in, rather hard.  
It had been too long, he couldn't resist.  
She cried out, he bit her neck, and she clawed at his back.  
"Don't stop..."  
He continues, rougher than the last, both moving for leverage. Amidst the midnight moon and the silence,  
all that could be heard was their gasps and whimpers, moans and whispers, and the creaking of the bed.  
"Kiku!" She screams as he hits that one spot and reaches her limit.  
"Jessi-chan!" He finishes, pulling out with a pop and collapsing on top.  
"I love you..." It is simultaneous as each fall asleep, pressed against each other.  
****  
Wiping the blood from his nose, a certain American retreats from the window. Alfred was about to head  
back to the White Flag when he ran into Arthur, who was coming up the hill.  
"Report, Jones."  
Alfred stuttered, blood still dripping. "She's sleeping."  
"Why are you blushing?" Arthur raised a furry brow. "Don't tell me you-" He assumed the worst, voice  
getting aggressive and stern.  
"You might not like this, but..." Alfred tried to tell him as gently as possible what he had witnessed.  
Arthur went dead quiet, and when he looked back up at Alfred, his eyes had no light and were demonic, as  
if he was possessed.  
"AHHH!!!" Alfred screamed, running off into the distance when he saw a shot fire near Arthur's head.  
The two pirates turned to see a agitated blond, with a sniper, on the roof of the manor.  
"Hey you bastards!" Vash shouted. "Get off this property!" He jumped off the roof and chased them around  
the parameter. All three men were shouting and yelling and what not.  
A light went on in one of the windows. Jessi popped her head out the window.  
"What's going on?!" She demanded, wearing a silky-thin kimono that slid off her shoulders as she hung out  
the window.  
Arthur stopped in his tracks to look up at her. He waved sheepishly, a hand behind his head.  
Jessi growled, ducking back into the window, then throwing the tanto at his face. She missed him just by  
his temple, slashing the skin right there.  
"Jessi-" Arthur gasped. "Why?"  
Jessi took out some kunai from Kiku's clothing and began aiming for Arthur. He stood, there rooted to the  
ground, not minding Vash's bullets or Jessi's blades.  
"You wanker!" Jessi yelled at him. "Why are you just standing there?"  
Arthur only blinked and stared at her, mesmerized as if he hadn't a care in the world.  
Jessi felt tears of frustration roll down her face as she jumped out the window and lunged for him. She  
picked up the tanto lying in the grass, nudging him on each side, trying to stab him, but he backed up and  
dodged every move, all while staring at her. Jessi was losing her concentration, Arthur's face made her  
melt. Eventually, Arthur fell backwards, taking Jessi with him. Jessi sobbed into his chest.  
"Why are you not retaliating... It's as if you want to die..."  
Arthur stroked her hair, laying back in the grass and looking up into the night sky.  
"I hate you... yet I love you..." Jessi continued murmuring.  
"I want to kill you but I can't."  
"Stop chasing me...."  
Alfred and Vash were nearly choking each other until they saw Arthur kiss Jessi. It all happened in a split  
second.  
"Jessi-chan, come back to bed..." Kiku yawned. "Why is the window open?"  
Kiku saw them in the grass, dressed quickly, and the next thing Arthur knew, he had a blade pressed to his  
face.  
"You know why I am an assassin, Arthur?" Kiku began. "It is to get rid of people like you..."  
\---  
"Gil, stop it..." Elizabeta giggled. "Gil, let's go to sleep."  
"Shh, Eliza..." Gil snickered, kissing her neck again and again.  
What was supposed to be a cuddling/make-out session was abruptly interrupted by Feli opening the door.  
"We've got pirates!" He looked panicked. "There's intruders!"  
Elizabeta jumped up, she knew exactly what was going on. Slipping on a coat over her dressing gown, she   
picked up her cutlass and darted out the door, faster than Gilbert could even open his mouth.  
Feli's jaw was wide open. "Elizabeta's quite a handful, Gilbert." He cheered.  
Gilbert chuckled, in turn, getting dressed and heading outside.  
Elizabeta knew she what she was getting into. As soon as she got outside, she saw everyone struggling.  
First, she saw Vash and Alfred fighting, then she saw Arthur and Kiku fighting over Jessi. Elizabeta ran  
towards them, aiming her blade at Arthur. It seemed Arthur would lose right then and there, until...  
"STOP!" Feli cried out. "DON'T FIGHT!" He was waving a white flag.  
Everyone stopped fighting to look at the Italian. Behind him was Ludwig, handcuffs in hand.  
"Luddy, seize them." Feli pointed at Alfred and Arthur.  
Vash pinned Alfred's arms behind him and pushed him towards the handcuffs. Elizabeta did the same with  
Arthur, only she slapped him first before turning him in.  
"I want them in the dungeon. We'll question them later."  
Vash and Ludwig handcuffed Alfred and Arthur and led them inside.  
Feli looked scared as everyone followed them to the dungeon. Vash threw Alfred inside, causing him to hit  
the stone wall. Ludwig pushed Arthur inside, pulling the gate closed as soon as possible.  
“You can’t keep me locked up in here, I’m an Englishman!” Arthur pounded on the steel gate, blabbering  
nonsense and threats.  
“Hey! I’m a HERO! I’m not supposed to be in jail!” Alfred whined, punching the wall, which left holes in  
the thick stone.  
“You’re not in jail, you’re in solitary confinement.” Ludwig sighed. “Dumpkofs…”  
“We’ll come back tomorrow morning.” Feli said. “But, I should let you eat something!” He took out two  
plates of pasta and slid them to the two pirates.”  
“You carry pasta in your pockets?” Jessi looked at him in awe.  
Elizabeta giggled. “He also carries white flags…”  
Feli yawned, stretching his hands above his head. “Buenanotte, everyone…” He bid them good night then  
took Ludwig’s hand, leading him upstairs.  
Everyone left the musky cold cellar, except Jessi, who curled her head around the banister.  
“Are you coming up?”  
“Yes, in a little bit. Go on ahead.” Kiku stopped glaring at Arthur and turned his head to see her.  
Jessi hesitated but went along anyway.  
As soon as she had gone up, Kiku swiftly turned to face Arthur.  
Arthur rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, time for a man-to-man talk?”  
“I guess you can say that. But we have unfinished business.” Kiku smirked.  
Alfred sat from where he was sulking and confronted Kiku. “I don’t like the sound of this…”  
Kiku looked at Alfred indifferently then glared back at Arthur.  
“So talk.” Arthur said, bored, slanted against the wall.  
Kiku growled a little at his monotony, his hand almost unsheathing his katana. He stopped himself,  
remembering he wanted this discussion to be peaceful and without vain.  
“I want this to be friendly… why do you keep following my fiancee?” Kiku demanded, trying to conceal  
the anger in his voice.  
Arthur chuckled. “Well, she’s such a fine lass, I’m surprised not many blokes have made a move…”  
“They have to go through me…” Kiku threatened, motioning to the weapon at his side. “Besides, she  
doesn’t carry herself that way…”  
“Really?” Arthur laughed haughtily. He knew something Kiku didn’t. “Has she told you everything?”  
“She told me what YOU did to her…” Kiku frowned. “She told me how you forced and kidnapped her!”  
“How about what happened when you suddenly disappeared?” Arthur left the wall and met Kiku face-toface  
between the cold bars. “She said she thought about looking for another relationship because you  
practically neglected her for a year…”  
Kiku growled, lunging forward. Alfred, who was covering his ears to avoid being a gossip, jumped up to  
defend Arthur. Arthur continued to chatter away as Kiku began aiming for the Captain’s face while Alfred  
pulled him away.  
“First she said she found me ‘attractive’ and then she said ‘mahal kita’. I’m not sure what that means but I  
think you do. Then the Italian interrupted us, then-”  
SMACK!  
“Captain, you need to shut up.” Alfred slapped him. “You have an enraged assassin in front of you and all  
you can do is talk about how you stole his girlfriend?”  
“Jones, you idiot! You hit me?!” Arthur snarled.  
“Think about it! What if she was Alex? How would Matt feel?”  
“Why are you bringing them up?”  
“Because… Matt’s probably going through the same thing this guy is. Alex is getting advances from  
everyone and it’s hurting him! Matt and this guy probably have found the one and won’t let them go! They  
probably fell in love for the first time and don‘t want to be heartbroken! Maybe they were their first for  
everything…”  
Alfred’s little speech made everyone’s jaw drop. Kiku stopped trying to stab them and dropped the katana.  
“Alfred, do you like Alex?” Arthur asked, his eyes wide and mouth wide open. “I’ve never heard you so  
passionate about something like that….”  
Alfred nodded, blushing and hiding his face.  
Kiku sighed. “Thank you. That’s exactly what I wanted to explain.” He bowed respectfully to Arthur.  
“Gomenasai. I am sorry for the violence.”  
Arthur sighed loudly. “I think I understand.”  
Alfred stretched his arms out. “We want something we can’t have…”  
Arthur nodded. “By the way, what does ‘mahal kita’ mean?”  
Kiku gulped, staying quiet for a while. Arthur paled.  
“You might be surprised… it means ‘I love you’.”  
Alfred and Arthur’s jaw dropped again, and they could see the tiny tears roll down Kiku’s face.  
\---  
Jessi sat in the candlelight of the room, hugging her knees close to her chest. She had been in this position  
as soon as she came inside. Kiku suddenly came inside, not even looking at her or acknowledging her  
presence. She felt her heart sink as she noticed what he was doing. He was making a temporary futon on  
the floor. What was the problem? Jessi knew he was angry at her. Kiku was always quiet and refused to say  
anything if they got into arguments. Why would he be mad at her for?  
“Kiku?” Jessi seeked a response but all she heard was an affirmative grunt.  
“Kiku, what happened?”  
Nothing.  
Jessi laid back down and tried hard not to weep, but even her sobs couldn’t be  
masked by the pillow.  
Kiku, laying in his futon, thought he would weep as well.  
\---  
In the morning, Kiku had gone and was nowhere to be found, leaving no trace.  
Jessi spent the whole morning silently crying and pacing about. She had woken  
very early, the sun had not risen and had not slept since. It wasn’t until around 8  
o’clock that she heard a knock on that door.  
“Bella?” Feli peeked a head inside. “Elizabeta and Katyusha are going to  
leave soon.”  
Jessi sighed. She had already been without many of her loved ones and  
the thought of parting was simply unbelievable.  
“Thanks Feli.” She climbed out of the empty bed. Her back had healed,  
and the only pain she felt was internal. Feli shut the door behind him.  
Jessi slipped on a simple dressing gown and an overcoat. She was the last one  
to reach the gate before the two pirates stepped into the carriage.  
“Goodbye, liebe.” Gilbert sent Elizabeta off, kissing her cheek. Elizabeta  
received affection from the entire group sans platonic Ludwig and Vash.  
Katyusha, weeping at what was to come received just as much. Feli signaled to  
the coachman, and they were off.  
Jessi was still desperate, demanding Kiku’s location. Seeing no way out,  
she asked Feli for the basement keys. She ran off towards the locks,  
immediately, needing some sort of refuge. Slowly she tried descending its hollow   
steps, but had woken up her suitor.  
She felt the heel of her boot scrape against her petticoat and she met the cement  
against her knees.  
Arthur opened his eyes and turned his head, suddenly sparking a feeling upon  
noticing Jessi’s presence.  
Any sardonically wholesome gentleman, like Arthur, would have sparked such  
emotion. The fall left Jessi blushing, her face that of a shameful peak. On her  
knees, the boot had loosened the gown’s corset and it had dipped below her  
chest. She looked at Arthur, with anticipation and urging, making the captain  
grow stiffer and stiffer.  
“Don’ t look at me like that…” Jessi sighed. “Give me my blade and I’ll leave…”  
She held out her hand which Arthur looked at, then took and brought it to his lips.  
Jessi gasped, pulling her hand back.  
“Are you lying, poppet?” Arthur winked coquettishly. “I don’t think you want to  
leave.” He smirked. “Unlock the gate and I might give it to you.”  
Jessi hesitated, cursing herself for making him stimulated. She knew what would  
happen next. He used such wordplay that she couldn’t distinguish the truth.  
“You can’t be trusted, dear.” Jessi teased him. “Once I let you out, you’ll lock me  
up and try to escape.”  
“I thought you would figure it out. I know you’re pretty clever.” He looked up to the  
sky, hopeful, almost. “But I wouldn’t do that. I’d rather be with you.”  
Jessi’s heart skipped a beat. “Sumpain!” She swore in her native tongue then  
turned the key in its lock. Arthur stood up, the tanto in his hand, ready to  
exchange, until Jessi grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him deeply.  
His hand slid down to hers, which was holding the knife.  
“I’m sorry love, but I’m going to make you feel so good…” She crooned, opening  
his shirt along the seams with the tip of tanto’s blade.  
“You make me impulsive.” She said before cutting into the sensitive part of his  
ear and knocking him out.  
\---  
“Welcome back Kiku.” Yao smirked. “What did you find?”  
“I found Kirkland. He’s imprisoned at the Vargas Manor.”  
“And?”  
“He’s dead.”


End file.
